Finding Home
by mehernigar654
Summary: Slightly reversed version of Twilight. Edward fans.. read at your own risk. I don't hate him (I love him actually) but, I have something planned for him which I'm not sure will please you guys or what. But, I hope it will. Starts from the time Bella arrived in Forks but, does not follow the books at all.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

 **This is my first attempt at writing Twilight fanfic. Actually, it's my first attempt at writing any fanfction.. really. I'm not a big fan of the BellaxEdward pair, I'm a Jacob lover. 3**

 **So, yes.. this will be a BellaxJacob centric story. But, don't worry.. I won't turn Edward into a Psycho Supervillain or something. I don't hate him, I kind of love him so.. I have something else in store for for him which will be revealed much later.**

 **So, stay with me if you want to find out.. :D**

 **Wish you all a fun journey ahead.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Prologue**

As I stepped foot outside the airport, I finally realized how far away from home I really was.

I had to stop calling Pheonix my home as now I came here to find my new home. For how long, that was yet to be decided.

I spotted a police cruiser as soon as I stepped out of the airport building, Charlie was leaning against it casually. I approached him slowly, dragging my bags behind me.

"Hey, Dad." I greeted him as I neared the car.

He didn't change much since I last saw him, which was last year on my summer vacation when I came here to stay with him for a week.

He looked up at me and smiled nervously.

"Hey, Bells."

 **TTT**

The trees running past the car windows were nothing but a green blur.. and, in that blur, it was like.. I could see glimpses of my past and future here in Forks. The time I spent here when since I was a kid, the time I will be spending in the future..

I was not a chatty person, neither was Charlie. So, it was obvious we weren't gonna have long talks over coffee or something. Charlie didn't say anything other than "Hey, Bells" to me since I landed in Forks.

Leaving Mom behind was not something I ever thought I'd do. But, recently, I kept feeling like I was holding her back from being totally committed to Phil. And I didn't want that for my mother. I wanted her to be happy. To be with someone she really cared about. She finally found that person in Phil, and I didn't want to be the one holding her back. So, after an entire week of convincing, she finally agreed on letting me come live with Charlie and finish my senior year in Forks High.

New School.. Not something I was looking forward to.

Being around people always made me nervous. Some would think that after staying in Pheonix for so long, I must've felt bad about leaving it behind suddenly, leaving my friends and all..

But, the truth was that I didn't have any friends there. I couldn't make any special bond with someone that I could call Friendship. The only friend I had there was my Mom. And I sure felt bad about leaving her behind. But, I was doing this for her. So, yeah.. I will survive.

Charlie finally pulled up in front of the white two-storied house that I remembered. Nothing changed. Not even Charlie.

I got my 'socially awkward' nature from him as my Mom, Renee, was a very friendly person who could bond with people in minutes.

He silently picked up my bags from the trunk and headed inside. I followed him quietly.

The living room was somewhat cozy, that was a good sign. I looked to my left to find the kitchen. It was pretty spacious with lots of cabinets and a fridge, the walls white and the cabinets brown. It looked like it wasn't used much.

That wasn't a surprise. When it came to cooking, Charlie was even worse than _hopeless_.

He probably lived his life on takeouts.

'Guess I had to make sure the kitchen was _dirtier_ now.

Not in a _non-platonic_ way!

Charlie climbed the stairs and I followed suit. He opened a door on the right and stepped in, putting my bags by the door.

"So, this is your room," Charlie began awkwardly. "You should probably freshen up and take some rest. If you get hungry, there should be some pizza left in the fridge.. or you can order takeout. I left the number by the phone. I gotta run to the station now, get some paperworks done. You gonna be okay?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Ok," he cleared his throat "I'll see you at dinner. Make yourself at home."

With that, he turned around and ran down the stairs.

I looked around _my room_. There was a single bed on one side with clean white sheets and a light green comforter, a closet on the other side of the wall and a desk was sat beside the door with an old computer which I'm sure was a new addition to this room made by Charlie for me.

I plopped down on the bed and looked at the white ceiling. It matched the light blue color of the walls.

I muttered to myself, "Welcome to Forks."

 **TT**

 **This is just the beginning!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

 **A huge thanks to those who reviewed, they mean a lot to me.** **I'll try to live up to your expectations. Stay with me, ok?**

 **Happy reading! :-)**

 **CHAPTER- 1**

After taking a shower and putting away my clothes in the closet, I started dinner. I craved some homemade meal and also, it could be a welcome gift to Charlie from me, considering he spent all his life on takeouts.

That was a _lot_ of greesy food..

Even though Charlie didn't bother with cooking, I found the fridge and cabinets filled with supplies with which I could make almost anything I wanted. 'Guess Charlie had a homecoming gift for _me_ instead.

I decided to make a lasagna. I was finding it a little difficult to work in the kitchen easily. New environment.. took some time getting used to my surroundings. I may be a total clutz and had a tendency to trip over my own foot but, kitchen was the only place I felt at ease with.

After an hour or so, I heard a car pulling up. Charlie unlocked the door and came inside. I was almost finished with the lasagna and set the plates on the kitchen island. Charlie sat down on a tool.

"Hey, Bells. How did it go for your first day here?" He was trying to make small talks and I acknowledged it.

"It was good. Quiet. Just the way I like it." I put his plate in front of him and sat down beside him with a plate of my own.

"Did you go grocery shopping for me?" I asked with a teasing smile.

He cleared his throat, "Well, your Mom told me you love to cook. So, I just thought I'd make you feel more at home."

I gave him a simple smile.

"Thanks, Dad."

He just nodded his head and continued eating.

"I already enrolled you in Forks High, you start tomorrow."

"Will I have to catch the bus? 'Cause, I _really_ don't want to be seen riding that cruiser on my first day." I grimaced.

"I figured you'd say something like that." He smirked, "So.. I took care of your transportation problem. You'll find it out in the morning." He said nothing else and kept eating.

I frowned.

I wanted to ask him but, from his expression, I could tell that he wasn't gonna answer me. So, I had to wait 'till morning.

It was gonna be a long night.

 **TTT**

 _It was dark at first and I really couldn't make out anything. Then, I saw that I was in a forest. It was green everywhere.  
_

 _The trees were green, green leaves under my legs.. even the sky looked greenish.._

 _I heard rustling behind me but, didn't turn around. Instead, I kept walking into the woods._ _Green._ _That was all I could see._

 _It reminded me of my trip from airport to my house. Twigs and dried leaves were breaking under my weight. I had no idea where I was going. But, it felt familiar_.

Strange...

 _I wasn't nervous about wandering through a forest, it rather felt.. natural._ _Ironic, considering I was, with_ , nature.

 _I stopped at a small clearing and looked around. In the trees, I could see something moving. I heard it rushing behind me again and I quickly turned around.  
_

 _Then, I got a glance at it._

 _It was brown and furry and.. big. I couldn't figure out the shape properly. Maybe it was a bear._ _But, what surprised me was that.._ _I wasn't scared at all._

 _In fact, I felt drawn to it. Like I knew it, I knew it wouldn't hurt me, I knew I could_ trust _it._

 _I heard shuffling to my left and quickly turned that way. It was blurry at first. I tried to clear my gaze to make out the figure moving there._

 _Suddenly I heard something growling softly behind me and I turned around quickly, coming face to face with a pair of warm, black eyes..._

 _._

 _._

I jolted up on my bed, breathing heavily.

I was sweating, my t-shirt clung to my body like a second skin and my throat felt like sand paper.

I picked up the bottle of water I kept on my bedside table and took a few gulps.

What the hell was that dream?

Why would I stroll through the woods with a bear around me?

It made no sense..

Maybe moving to a new place was just messing with my brain for it to create these absurd dreams.

I took a few deep and calming breaths to calm down my racing heart.

I got under the covers again and closed my eyes.

I slept a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

 **TTT**

The alarm went off and I looked over to see the clock glazing 6:00 in the morning. I wanted nothing more than to stay in the warmth of my comforters. But, I wasn't so lucky.

I got up reluctantly and went to stand beside the window and pulled it open. The sky was a little cloudy and dark, as usual. From what I heard, it was very rare to find the sun shining in the sky after you wake up in the morning in Forks.

I wasn't gonna get a tan anytime soon, that I was sure of.

After taking a shower and changing into a pair of dark blue jeans and a maroon long sleeved shirt, I ran down the stairs.

I found Charlie in the kitchen with a newspaper in front of him and a cup of coffee in his hand, his uniform on and everything.

"Morning, Dad." I greeted him with as much cheerfulness in my voice as I could muster.

"Good morning. You slept well?"

"Yeah." I nodded and started pulling out eggs from the fridge. I didn't want to sound like a lunatic so, I kept shut about the dream.

I quietly made some pancakes while scenes from the dream last night kept flashing before my eyes.

It was the weirdest dream I ever had.

Weirder than the time when I dreamt that I was riding a huge ice breathing dragon and turning the whole world into an igloo.

Oh, how the minds of an eleven years old work...

I finished making a batch of pancakes for Charlie and started to make some for myself.

When I turned back with my own plate, he was almost finished.

"What about my _transportation problem_?" I asked and quirked an eyebrow.

"It is on it's way."

I frowned as I sat down with the pancakes and scoffed.

"Does it run on it's own?"

Charlie laughed and stood up, finished with breakfast.

"You'll see." With that, he headed towards the door and walked out.

Few seconds later, I heard his cruiser pulling out of the house.

I was still frowning while eating.

Since when did Charlie become this secretive?

I finished eating and put the dirty plates in the dishwasher. When I was putting them back in the shelves, I heard a car engine outside.

Then, a knock came from the front door.

How come the car had hands that could knock?

Or maybe there _were_ Transformers that could turn themselves into cars from robots.. and it was the robot that was knocking.

My brain went far away than the space and beyond to come up with theories like that.

I went to the door and pulled it open, almost expecting to find a robot arm on the other side.

When I looked up, I found the most beautiful pair of black eyes I had ever seen.

 **TTT**

 **AN: I promise the chapters will be getting longer and more eventful. Just bear with me and let me know your thoughts..**

 **'Till next time. :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything unless someone hands them over to me. :(**

 **A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and added my story in their following list! I really appreciate it.**

 **Now, on with the story...**

 **Chapter- 2**

A 6 feet figure greeted me at the door with russet skin. His black eyes were shining brightly, because of what.. I didn't know. His shoulders were broad and his black, full sleeved shirt did nothing to hide what was under the material. That boy sure worked out or God was kind enough to grant him with six packs naturally. He had long black hair that was tied in a loose ponytail that hung on his back. And, by the looks of his hair, my fingers itched to touch them. To find out if they were as soft as they looked...

He cleared his throat loudly.

I shook my head. I must look like a person who didn't eat for months ogling a slice of bread, the way I was staring at him.

Yeah, not very good for a first impression.

"Are you my driver?" I asked before I could stop myself.

 _From which angel does he look like a driver to you?_

Yeah, you're right, brain. Maybe I wouldn't have said that if you worked on time!

He had an amused look on his face.

"Do I look like a driver to you?" His voice was as smooth as his skin looked like.

I really need to stop my brain from running on that track.

"No- I mean.. y-you brought the car, so I t-thought you.."

What was wrong with me? I couldn't even form a proper sentence. It wasn't like I never saw a boy- _a very hot boy-_ before.

Brain, did you really need to add that _hot_ part.

 _Yeah! Because he is. Really. Hot._

Thank you for that information.

"Me bringing the car could also mean that your Dad asked me to do it, so that you can reach your school in time for your first day," he said with a chuckle,

"or, it could also mean that I wanted to see you."

Whoa! Hold on a second there! Did I hear that right? He wanted to see me? Really? But why?

I gave him a confused look and stared at those shining black eyes that looked so familiar.

He laughed loudly.

"You didn't recognize me, did you? I'm Jacob Black." He held out his hand for me to shake with a mocking smile.

Now that sounded familiar.

"Jake!" I gripped his outstretched hand and pulled him towards me.

He wrapped his arms around me before I could and gave me a tight hug. I held him just as tightly.

"You've grown so much!" I exclaimed as we pulled apart.

"Bells, you do remember we're the same age, right?" He quirked an eyebrow.

I slapped his arm playfully.

Jacob was my childhood best friend with whom I spent time for as long as I could remember before I left Forks with Renee when I was six.

He was that bright, happy kid who always grinning and made me laugh all the time. I didn't remember much about our childhood together, just bits and pieces of us making mud pies, or drawing shapeless figures with crayons. But, I did remember that he was the only friend I ever had. Renee also had some photos from my childhood where most of them were filled with me happily clinging to a dark skinned kid flashing his pearly white teeth.

I always felt guilty about not making contact with him for all these years. But, I didn't want to make Renee sad by mentioning Forks often.

I did visit Charlie over these years several times when I stayed with him for one or two weeks during my summer vacations. I asked him about Jacob but, he told me they moved from La Push after Jacob's Mom died two years after I left.

I was really sad thinking that I couldn't be here for my best friend when he needed me the most.

But, maybe I could make up for that now.

"When did you move back?" I asked him as I walked inside the house with him behind me.

"Last year. It's just me and Dad now. Rachel and Rebeca are both in Orlando with their husbands. Dad thought it would be best for us to get back here so that I can learn and see everything about the tribe. He thinks I might become the Chief someday."

I poured some coffee from the pot and put some pancakes in front of Jake.

"I already had breakfast," I gave him a look. "But, I think I can survive with two breakfasts in one morning."

"Oh, please" I scoffed. "If I remember correctly, you ate three _large_ bowls of cereal when you were five. I even have a picture of that glorious event."

He held his hands up.

"Ok, you're right. I do eat a lot more than I should. But, my body needs that to maintain it's beauty."

I rolled my eyes.

He just chuckled and started eating. Thank God I made an extra batch.

"Are you in Forks High too?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

If I recall correctly, there was a school down at the reservation for the kids there. So, there had to be some sort of miracle for him to be going in the same school as me.

I was nervous as hell for my first day at school and, who could be a better company than my childhood best friend with whom I had a lot of catching up to do.

"Sadly.." he took a sip from his coffee cup. "Yes."

Maybe today was the day for miracles.

I almost started jumping up and down in joy. Keyword being 'almost'. I didn't want him to have some kind of monkey impression about me. Although, I did have a big grin on my face. But, then I frowned.

"What do you mean 'sadly'?"

He huffed out, "I have to tolerate you everyday and probably become your _personal entertainer_." He said jokingly.

I glared at him with my hands on my hips.

He laughed happily with his perfect white teeth flashing and all my anger turned into water.

"Oh, Bells. I'm so happy you're back." He gave me a genuine smile.

He was the one to give me that name when we were two. It was the first time he said my name and all he managed to utter was _Bells._ Renee told me that Jake never once called me Bella after that, always preferred with _Bells._

It started with him and soon, Charlie and Billy- Jake's Dad- also branded me with that name.

It felt so good to hear that name from him after all this time. Very different from the way Charlie said it. And, _very_ different from what it did to my stomach hearing it coming from him.

"Well, that makes two of us." I smiled warmly at him.

Maybe staying in Forks wasn't going to be so bad after all.

 **TTT**

"This, is Cho the Chevy!" Jake yelled loudly while gesturing towards the red truck.

I gave him an incredulous look with my bag slung over my shoulder as we stood at our front porch.

"Did you just name a _vehicle_?"

He shrugged.

I shook my head with a sigh and walked over to the old heap of scrap.

I meant that as an endearment by the way. I fell in love with _Cho_ at the first sight. And, the fact that Jake fixed it up for me makes it more special.

 _Now you're talking- I mean, thinking._

Great! You're back.

 _Hey, genius! I'm your brain. Without me, you wouldn't be a genius in the first place._

Ok, I get it.

I hopped in the driver's seat. It was really comfy inside. There was an unique scent of pine mixed with wet soil and leaves.

Weird combination, but the smell was making me feel more at home.

Jake got into the passenger seat beside me and the scent got stronger.

I took a deep breath through my nose without even realizing it. I was drowning in that scent and didn't even try to swim out of it.

"There's the accelerator and over there are the brakes. I know you can drive but, this might feel a little different compared to the cars you used before."

Jake's voice brought me out of my reverie and I looked over at him to notice a slight nervousness in his eyes.

I placed my small hand over his strong ones.

He didn't hesitate or try to pull out. It felt.. nice.

"It's perfect." I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and smiled warmly at him.

He turned his palm towards mine, giving my hand a gentle squeeze and smiled back.

"Glad you like it."

 **TTT**

 **Next up, Bella's first day at new school with Jake. Will she meet the bronze-haired perfectionist there?**

 **Well, you're gonna have to read to find out. :-P**

 **I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

 **'Till next time! :-)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

 **I'm really really really sorry about not updating sooner. I had some family stuff to take care of. But, now I will try as hard as I can to update more frequently.** **I hope you guys will stay with me 'till the end.**

 **A big thanks to all those who reviewed and added my story to their alert list. It really boosts up my confidence! :-D**

 **Now, without farther delay, on with the story...**

 **Chapter-3**

People, people, new people, lots of new people, whole school full of new people.. well, except for one.

I was trying my best to remain calm. But, that was proving to be a very hard task considering I wasn't a people person.

Although, I think you figured that out by now.

The only thing that kept me from stopping Cho on the middle of the road and run for my life was the bulky boy beside me.

I didn't realize I missed Jake _this_ much before now. It was like, a light switch flicked on and all I could see was, Jake.

I know it was weird to feel that way about someone whom you just met. Even though Jake and I did not _just_ meet, we were both very different from the person we were in our childhood. And, I did not believe in 'love-at-first-sight' craps..

Although I'm not implying that I was in love in with him. 'Cause it would be really stupid to make such assumptions about someone you saw for the first time after eleven years. I just felt that-

 _Yeah... we get it. Could you please stop with your inner rambling now?_

As you wish..

 _Good, now stop thinking and focus on the delicious boy beside you!_

Like I wasn't doing that already.. And stop referring to him as some sort of fruitcake!

 _Oh, he's_ waaay _more than that.._

Jake could definitely detect the nervousness oozing from my features. I remember hiding behind him when we were little every time any of his other friends showed up. I'm sure that's not something to forget so easily on Jake's part too. He kept making small jokes about school and light conversations to keep my mind at ease.

He was doing a pretty good job.

Soon I was pulling up in the parking lot of Forks High.

At first, I thought my Cho would stand out amongst other cars as it wasn't so shiny and all. But, it turned out, no one's was.

That was a relief. I really loved Cho already and didn't want anyone to hate it.

 _You do realize you're talking about your truck, right?_

Yes, Brain! You know, you did teach me to identify several objects and vehicles happen to be one of them.

 _Good to know. Otherwise, I thought you would plan a date with Cho some night._

Well, thank you for your faith in me.

"Ready?" Jake asked as he looked at me with a smile.

I took a deep breath and put my hand on the door handle.

"Yeah, bring it on." I tried to put as much enthusiasm in my voice as I could muster and opened the door. I stepped out of the truck carefully as I didn't want to step into a puddle of water or something and end up falling on my butt the first day.

 _Won't that be a scene to watch?_

You do realize that I won't be the only one humiliated, do you? As you are inside me, _literally!_

 _Oh, how I wish for it to change.._

The feeling's mutual.

Jake followed closely behind me and put his hand on my lower back.

"I'll take you to the administrations."

I nodded my head and started to walk with him.

A few curious glances were thrown our way, along with some jealous eyes of some girls.

Wow! It was less than two minutes since I set foot in this place, and it seemed I already gained some enemy.

 _I'm so proud of you!_

Yeah, me too..

 **TTT**

After getting my schedule I walked out of the office and found Jake waiting out in the hall for me.

I walked over to him and after hearing my footsteps, he turned around.

"Hey." He greeted me with a grin.

I smiled back at him.

I couldn't help it, his sunny grin was contagious.

 _I want something else of his to contaminate me._

I do Not, need you to push those thoughts in my head, you polluted Brain!

Jake took my schedule from my hands and did a once over.

"We have almost every classes together!" He almost shouted in excitement.

"Really?" I grinned widely.

Just what I needed to hear. Even though I was dreading about the _almost_ part, the other _most_ part was definitely gonna make up for it.

"Yeah, come on. We have English first."

Turned out, the only subject we did not have together, was biology. I had to endure it alone.

My first day was better than expected. By lunch, the news about Chief Swan's daughter being the new girl spread around the school like fire and everyone started staring at me.

I got many one of those jealous looks from the girls several times.

Soon I figured out it was because of the russet skinned boy latched by my side. He definitely caught the eyes of _almost_ the whole female population.

And also, some male too.

Not his fault. He managed to catch the eyes of almost everyone, with or without the presence of a manly part.

I didn't blame them though. The boy was very hard to resist.

 _Like it's not obvious.._

Oh, how I missed you..

 _I know you're trying to be sarcastic, so cut it out._

I really wanted to pull my hair out with both my hands but, stopped myself with very minimal restraint.

At lunchtime, I sat with Jake as he sat with his group of friends he introduced me to.

There was a girl named Angela who I liked at the first glance. She looked very friendly but, not clingy.

Then, there was Jessica whose body language said 'if you mess with me, I will squash you with my car across the school parking lot'.

A guy named Mike who kept throwing shy glances at me and another dark skinned, black haired boy named Jared who I realized was from La Push.

Apparently, there _was_ a school in the reservation for the kids in La Push but, the school was in a huge fire a few months back and was going under construction which might take the whole year.. causing the kids from the reservation to enroll here.

That explained all the dark skins and black hairs around the school.

I know it was horrible but, I was grateful for the fire.

Don't judge me, if not for the fire, I wouldn't have been able to reconnect with my childhood friend like this.

Sure, I would've seen him once in a while.. but, not like this. Now, I can spend most of my time with him and pick up from we left of when we were little. Maybe this time, it would be much better and for a very longer period of time.

 _Everyone is grateful for the fire or their eyes would've been blinded by all this white skins. Now, all of us can enjoy some tall, dark and handsome treats.._

I suggest you to take a nap and never wake up. Okay, Brain? I can survive like a brainless zombie.

 _You are one anyway.._

Mental eyeroll.

Then, I heard about 'The Golden Squad'. Apparently, a group of adopted kids were everyone's dream date as they were _really_ beautiful.

That did not sound weird at all.

 _Speak for yourself_.

Will you let me forget about you for a while?

 _No! Then you won't ogle Jake like I'd want you to!_

Forget about me wanting to pull my hair out, I need a gun.

".. I wonder when they will be back." I caught the end of Jessica's sentence as I stopped the thought of shooting my head in every angle possible.

"I wonder if they will become 'The Diamond Squad'..." Jake said in slight annoyance.

I frowned a little. Maybe he didn't like these golden people but, why?

He didn't seem like someone to hold a grudge or hate anyone.

I had to ask him later when we were alone.

 _Seriously? You would be alone and all you'd wanna do is ask him questions?_

To hell with the gun. I'm just gonna stick the fork I was holding through my skull.

 **TTT**

 **The chapters will get longer, I promise.**

 **Still no sign of Edward, huh? Let's see when I wanna take him out or if I'll keep him to myself.. :P**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine _._**

 **Chapter-4**

The first day went relatively good except for the murdering glares from Jake's _fangirls._

They kept looking at me like I was a roasted piece of chicken that they would devour at any chance they got.

Without any sauce or dip.

That wasn't a very nice look, I tell you...

 _Because it wasn't Jacob giving you those looks._

Oh my God! Will you shut up?

 _You know it's true._

Is not.

 _Is too._

Not.

 _Too._

No-

"Are you okay, Bells?" Jake asked me as he kept driving us back to La Push. We finished our classes together and Jake offered to drive this time.

Apparently, I was invited over there for a homecoming dinner.

As I was battling in a not-so-heated argument with my brain, I was really quiet which in turn, worried Jacob.

"Are you nervous about the dinner?"

"A little." I smiled sheepishly.

It was true. I really was a little nervous about going back to La Push after all this time. I don't remember much about that place except for a reddish house. I could bet Cho that it was Jacob's house I was remembering briefly.

"Bells, I can assure you there's nothing to be worried about, okay?" He grinned at me as he diverted his gaze away from the road.

I smiled back. This time, it was a grateful one.

It's only been a day since I spent with Jacob and I already felt like I could trust him wholeheartedly.

That was strange.

How could you put your faith like that in a person whom you've just met. Even though I did know him from my childhood. But, that was a different story. Now, we were both different people.

I guess it was only because, it was Jacob.

There wasn't anyone like him..

 _Yeah, no one that_ looks _like him either.  
_

Aaand.. you're back! Just perfect.

Not.

 **TTT**

We passed by some green areas as Jake informed me that we reached La Push. I really couldn't remember much about this place. Jake stopped the truck in front of a red house and some of my memories came rushing back.

I remember playing with Jake on their front porch. I remember making mud pies in front of the house and in the back yard.

A soft smile graced my face without me even realizing it as I thought about all of that.

"Reviving old memories?"

I looked over at Jake as I noticed a delicate smile on his face too.

"Yeah.. something like that."

He gave one last smile and climbed out of the truck.

I got out after him and as I neared the front porch, a man in a wheelchair came out of the house with long black hair down his back.

Billy Black.

I remember seeing him in some my childhood pictures. I don't remember much from when I used to come here to play with Jake. He looked really different now. Not just because of the chair. It's been nearly eleven years since I last saw him face to face.

Time was a cruel thing.

 _Not that much. Look at how it changed Jacob.._

Now is NOT the time.

 _So you agree there will be a time when you will accept that you like Mr. Hotness Black over there._

I seriously hope you meant Jake as there was another Mr. Black right in front of me in a wheelchair.

 _Well, duh.. But, you gotta admit, that wheelchair Mr. Black isn't so bad ei-  
_

Stop!

Not another word or I will, do a operation on myself and pull out this gooey thing called 'brain' from inside my skull.

"Well, if it isn't little Bells," Billy's grin mirrored Jake's, "but, you're not so little anymore, are you?"

I gave him a shy smile.

"How are you, Billy?"

"I'm good, how are you? Your first day at school okay?" He looked at Jacob pointedly. " _Someone_ didn't bug you much, did he?"

Jake scoffed.

"Real funny, Dad." He walked over to the front door and looked back at me.

"Come on in, Bells."

I walked inside with Billy and looked around. The living room was small with a sofa, couch and a wooden coffee table in the middle. There was a four seated dining table near the kitchen. Some doors were on the other side of the room, which I assumed were the bedrooms and bathroom.

The house was small but cozy.

It felt more at home here than Charlie's.

Strange feeling.. but, I couldn't help it.

"Well, I had to ask after I heard you going on and on about 'Bells this and Bells that' since you heard about her moving back here."

If there was water in my mouth, I surely would've spitted it out.

Thank god, there wasn't.

Jake was standing in the kitchen pulling out some ingredients to make dinner, I supposed. He halted at his father's words and threw him a look.

A not so good one.

"Thanks, Dad."

"My pleasure." Billy had somewhat of a mischievous smile on his face.

I could tell from this short span of time that it was a normal Father-Son scenario between these two. Each pulling each other's legs.

This would be fun.

 **TTT**

Dinner really was, fun. I didn't feel like an outsider or anything. In fact, I felt like I lived there and it was just a normal dinner with my family.. even though Charlie wasn't there, I still felt like I was surrounded by my own people, no matter the complexions.

It was really nice.

And, dinner was delicious.

I had no idea Jacob was such a great cook!

Apparently, as there were only two guys living in that house, it was either one of them learned to cook or live on takeout.

They chose the first option and since Billy would have had a really hard time moving around the kitchen.. Jacob volunteered to save both him and his Dad out of the misery called _starving or greesy food_ all the time. I was really glad that they did 'cause I don't think a takeout could've provided me with the same homey feeling as Jacob's food.

He was driving me back to my house. A comfortable silence fell in the car as I just looked at the trees rushing past my window.

"We should do this more often."

I gave him a confused look.

"This, having dinner together." He explained as he kept his eyes trained on the road. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Thankfully, Billy was there or it would've been more like a date." I said teasingly.

"Would've that been so awful?" He frowned. I could tell by his expression that he was upset.

"No! No, that's not what I meant." I rushed to explain as I couldn't imagine doing anything to upset him.

"I was just kidding, Jake. I'm sure a date with you would be just as amazing as this dinner. Because.. you're amazing." I told him sincerely.

He grinned happily, the frown long gone from his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah.. any girl would die to go out on a date with you. And, from all the glares I got from those girls at school was a clear proof that there will be a _huge_ line forming if you were to open a dating clan for yourself."

He chuckled loudly. I laughed with him, happy that I could make him laugh.

"Well, if I did open a clan like that or something.. they would have to stand in the line way behind you."

"WHAT?" I looked at him shocked as he pulled outside my house. He killed the engine, turned towards me and smiled.

"They would have to compete with you first, and I'm sure as hell that they wouldn't last a second before you."

I just kept staring at him with my mouth hanging open.

A _very_ pretty sight, I was certain.

He put his index finger below my chin and closed my mouth.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow?"

Oh, boy.

 **TTT**

 **A/N: I'm back! And with a cliffhanger nonetheless! Did you guys miss me? I hope you did 'cause this time I won't be going MIA like that for sure.**

 **I have a lot of ideas for this story and we're just getting started. Those of who are looking for Edward, I assure you he will make an appearance. But, when.. not so sure. But, he will.**

 **So, hang on. Keep reading and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Toodles! ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine, I'm just playing around with the characters for a while..**

 **I do have an idea about what I'm gonna do about the main plot. But, everything else just comes flowing at me as I write. English is not my first language and I don't have a beta so, please forgive me for any errors. But, I try my best to make the story as perfect as I can.**

 **I did, go back and edit the previous chapters a bit as I just can't seem to find the perfect words.**

 **But, nothing is perfect.. right?**

 **Okay, enough with my ramblings.. let's just get on with the story.**

 **Chapter-5**

"Huh?"

I was sure my face resembled a kid's expression for the first time when he/she realizes that Santa isn't real- minus the heartbreaking part along with it.

Because, I was _far_ away from something like a crack in my heart. It was the complete opposite as my heart was beating too fast to keep up with the other organs of my body. How I was still functioning, I had no idea..

Here I was, with the boy I kept having thoughts about since the moment I saw him at my doorstep this morning- _thoughts_ which would probably have him running towards the forest if he had any idea- who just asked me in what a person with the lowest IQ could identify as a date and all I could come up with was, "huh?'

Way to go, Bella..

 _I can't even express how proud you make me. Wiping mental tears.._

This wouldn't have happened in the first place if you decided to work in time!

 _Yeah, okay.. pour it all on me._

"You-did you just-I m-mean why.." There you go! Tongue-tied again! I need to comprehend a full sentence immediately or he could have the impression that I didn't want something like this when it was just the opposite.

He chuckled nervously.

"I know it's too soon. We just met after _eleven_ years but, I just know that I _want_ to do this. I have a good feeling about this and.. I don't want to delay anything from happening between us in the future." He kept looking at me with a soft expression.

"Because I know it will."

Okay.. could he just stop talking for a minute! I needed some time to process everything he just said. It's only been a day and he was already talking about the future.

And so confidently nonetheless!

It did sound a little scary but, it was also very exciting.

It was just one date, right? Nothing to lose here. I had a feeling that even if it didn't work out, it wouldn't ruin our friendship. Because Jake gave off the positive vibe all the time.

But, I didn't want to walk down that road yet. I had to take a risk here.

"Jake, are you sure?" I looked at him straight in the eye with as much confidence as I could muster.

"I'm sure," he said with a smile,"but I don't want you to do anything against your will, okay? If you have even a slightest doubt about it, just say. I promise it won't be awkward. You can take as much time as you want."

"No."

His expression faltered for a second but, he managed quickly and smiled again.

"It's okay. If you don't want it, we can forget this ever happened, okay? I'll see you tom-"

"No, Jake!" I stopped him abruptly. He gave me a confused look.

"I meant 'no' as in I don't need time to think about it and I already know my answer." I gave him a shy smile.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Jake."

Now it was his turn to look shocked.

He sat still for several seconds before he broke out of the trance he was in and grinned brightly.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head firmly.

"Absolutely. There's nothing I've been more sure about." I kept smiling goofily.

"Okay," he laughed softly, "Wow.. I didn't think you'd actually say 'yes'." I laughed along with him.

We sat there for a while, in a comfortable silence until he cleared his throat.

"Sooo, I'll see you in the morning."

"Why don't you just take the truck with you? You can bring it back here in the morning and we can just drive to school together."

"Your own personal chauffeur, huh?" He said teasingly.

"Yeah, something like that." I replied just as playfully.

He shook his head while laughing and turned towards me.

He leaned forward and just as I thought he was about to kiss me, he engulfed me in a hug.

 _Damn it!_

Shush!

"Good night, Bells." He said softly as he pulled back.

I gave him a genuine smile.

"Good night, Jake."

I climbed out of the truck and waved at him as he pulled out of my driveway.

Charlie's cruiser was already in the parking lot so, he must've been waiting for me.

I was a little shocked at how easily he let me go to La Push for dinner with the Blacks. But, Billy was his closest friend and from some of the stories I heard at dinner, he liked Jake very much.

 _Who wouldn't like that drool worthy piece of-_

Stop! The day is over and I don't need you anymore so I suggest you call it a night.

 _There's no_ you _between us, it's always_ we.

Fine, whatever.. I'll just call it a night sooner rather than later.

I walked inside the house and saw Charlie sitting on the couch in the living room with some files in his hand.

"Hey, Bells," he looked up as he heard me coming inside.

"How was dinner?"

I sighed happily as I thought about everything that happened.

"It was.. unexpected. I didn't know Jake is the next masterchef!" Charlie just chuckled.

"Yeah, that kid has many hidden talents." I blushed a little at his words as I thought about our interaction outside.

"Bells," Charlie looked at me worriedly as he probably noticed the silly smile I was wearing.

"Jake asked me out!" I blurted out quickly, too quickly as it took Charlie several moments to catch the meaning.

"Already?" Charlie groaned a little as he stood up from the sofa he was sitting on.

I gave him a funny look.

"You don't look surprised..." I trailed off uncertainly.

"That kid has had a crush on you since you were babies. I knew he would make a move on you on the first chance he got.. but, I didn't think he'd do it so soon."

Whoa! Hold the horses for a second there!

Jake had a crush on me? Since we were little? What the fuck?!

 _Language!_

English!

"Why would you say that?" I frowned at Charlie as I still couldn't believe that Jake had a crush on me. It was too good to be true.

"Sweetie, that kid was always looking for ways to spend time with you. When you moved from here, he didn't come out of his room for days. When he moved, whenever he wrote or called me, he _always_ asked about you first. And Billy knows his son's feelings better than anyone and our kids are our favorite topic to discuss when we go fishing."

Wow.. That certainly wasn't what I expected. I just thought that seeing me this morning maybe just spiked something inside him like me. Even though I wasn't anywhere near something that resembled him..

 _Thank god you realized that.._

Hey! I'm not that idiot!

 _Because you have me, duh.._

I think I would like to lend Charlie's gun for a while.

"That was.. unexpected." I managed to say after processing everything Charlie just dumped on me.

"I know, kiddo. You should know that Jacob is the greatest guy I know and I can guarantee that he would never hurt you on purpose. But, that doesn't mean you have to feel the same way. You do whatever you want, no one will pressurize you on anything."

Was Charlie seriously giving me his blessings with Jake? Was it really my father standing in front of me?

"Thank you for the heads up, Dad." I showed him a thumbs up and quickly ran up my room before he started to talk about wedding venues.

Life was full of surprises!

Actually, _surprise_ didn't even cover half of it.

 _How about flabbergasted?_

Yeah, thanks for letting me know about that particular word.

 _Always a pleasure!_

 **TTT**

 _I felt the wind rushing past my face. The green forest around me was nothing but a green blur as I flew through it..  
_

 _Flew? What?_

 _Was I flying?_

 _But, I couldn't hear any wings flapping or anything. in fact, I heard heavy breathing and fast footsteps below me._

 _I looked down and saw brown fur._

 _I was sitting on top of it as it ran through the trees.._

 _._

 _._

I jerked awake and sat up straight on my bed.

What the hell was wrong with my brain to cook up this sort of things?

 _Hey! Don't blame it on me!_

Why are you awake?

 _Because you are, you idiot!_

Not the time for any of this.. I really had to catch some sleep.

I would think about it the morning.

 _Yeah, now just think about your mancake.._

Shut it!

 _Good night._

I just sighed and lied back down, pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes hoping for a dreamless sleep.

Thankfully, my wish was granted.

 **TTT**

 **Review, please! I really want to know what people think about this story..**

 **Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **I know it's been a long time. A lot has happened but, I won't pester you with my problems. We'll all enjoy the story and hopefully, this time I won't disappear. :-)**

 **Chapter-6**

A new day and, not just any day.. Date Day!

 _Really? I could've come up with something waaay better than that.._

You're the one who came up with it considering you're MY brain, you idiot!

 _Oh, yeah.. right. My bad._

I had just finished with my breakfast and was waiting for Jacob.

Charlie left early after having a rushed breakfast. He said something about people getting killed in the woods by something. He strictly told me not to take a stroll there.

I considered telling him about my dreams but, thought against it as he would probably switch my school to a mental asylum as soon as he heard.

A loud rumbling of engine brought me out of my thoughts and I couldn't stop the blood from rushing to my cheeks.

Jake was here!

I quickly picked my bag up from the counter and came rushing out of the house. After locking it, of course.

Jake was already out of the truck by the time I reached him and he flashed me a grin.

I practically ran into his arms as he wrapped them tightly around me and picked me off the ground. His hair was loose today and they looked so silky and soft that every girl would be shaving their heads in shame. I buried my nose in his hair.

God.. they smelled great too!

 _That's right, keep sniffing the hair. That's as far as you can get._

I would gag you if I could.

"Someone looks happy." Jake softly chuckled as he put me down on my feet and led me to my truck with my hand grasped in his warm and large ones.

 _I bet something else of his is warmer and larger too-_

I am seriously running out of insults to throw at you!

 _Don't worry, I'll provide them._

I got inside the truck and Jake sat beside me on the driver's seat. The engine roared to life and he pulled the truck out of my driveway.

"You excited about our date tonight?" Jake asked smiling, keeping his eyes on the road.

I blushed a little but, covered it quickly with my hair.

"More than excited." I said with as little confidence as I could muster and looked at him.

"Really?" He looked away from the road for a second as he glanced at me with shock and happiness in his features.

"Yeah," I said quietly as I looked at my hands.

"Maybe more so than you." I said a bit teasingly but, I knew that I meant it.

He looked at me with a smile and an unreadable expression. He turned his eyes on the road again and kept driving.

"We'll see about that."

 **TTT**

Lunch rolled around and I was sitting at a very crowded table with people from both Forks and La Push. Jake was sitting on my right and was digging his way through the third burger on his hand.

That boy had an appetite of ten people combined.

Not just him though, all the La Push boys were eating like it was their last meal. Others didn't even spare them a glance, they were used to it.

Besides Jacob, there was Quil, Embry and Jared on our table who were from the rez. There was only one girl among those huge, bulky boys. Leah.

She was two years older than the rest of the boys and still they looked much older. She dropped out of school for a couple of years when her mother had a huge accident. She stayed home to take care of her mother and help her get back on her feet. She also took care of her little brother, Seth and her father who was in a very bad place after her mother's accident.

That information alone was enough to tell me how strong she was. She was friendly, just the perfect amount. Not too awkward, not too clingy. She had a very good sense of humor. I really liked her. Jacob told me her fiance cheated on her with her own cousin not so long ago. And yet, she was dealing with everything with such a brave face. Anyone else in her place would've been devastated. But, not Leah. She was a fighter. I really admired her.

"Wow, they're back. Did they spend all their time with beauticians or something? They look even better than the last time." Angela said dreamily with her eyes fixed on the door.

We all looked at the direction and-

 _Holy moly!_

Not the kind of expression I was looking for.. but, thanks.

 _But, they're soo.. I don't know how to describe it!_

Finally, you ran out of words!

 _It's a crime for them to look so good and stick together at the same time._

That, you're right about.

Every single person looked perfect. From their perfect skin to their golden-brown eyes.

Then Jessica proceeded to tell me about their family and everything else, how they were adopted and were actually together-together.

That was a little weird.

"What kind of hair dye does he use? That can't be his real hair color!" Leah frowned as she looked at someone from the _Pretty People_.

I looked in her line of sight and saw a very beautiful creature walking by our table. He was tall, lean with bronze hair and golden eyes and perfect white skin like the rest of his family.

If they were all adoptive, how come they looked so similar?

I noticed the La Push boys on our table were scowling as they looked at the Cullens, even Jacob had a little frown on his face?

Were they jealous or something?

I know all of them weren't Cullens but, it made more sense to address them that way as their adoptive father was also a Cullen.

"Whatever.." Embry muttered under his breath as all the girls in our table kept swooning at them, minus Leah and me.

Yes, I admit they looked like some models out of a fashion magazine but, I wasn't gonna drool over them like some sort of fangirl. I had Jake.

 _Yes, drool all over him and then lick the drool off of him.._

Gross doesn't even begin to cover it!

I looked at Jacob who was still frowning a little. I nudged him with my shoulder and he turned to me with the frown gone from his face.

"They might be beautiful as hell but they can't beat your sunny grin." I told him with a soft smile and looked him straight in the eyes. He smiled back.

He didn't say anything but, I knew that he wouldn't be frowning anytime soon.

That was more than enough for me.

 **TTT**

Biology. The only subject I had to endure without Jake.

I was kind of regretting taking it now. But, I liked it. It was an interesting subject to learn.

As I walked in the class, I saw someone sitting on the seat that was empty on the previous day.

Now I knew why.

It was Edward Cullen. The most beautiful member from the _Pretty People._ The one with the bronze hair.

He occupied the seat next to mine. That's why I didn't get a biology partner. Mr. Norris said a student was absent who'd be my partner once he got back.

Edward Cullen was my biology partner.

No wonder the girls of my class were shooting me death glares.

Wow.. first for Jacob, now for Edward. It was clear I wouldn't make much female friends in Forks High.

I silently took my seat next to Edward and put my bag next to me. As soon as I sat down, he sucked in a breath and he seemed to be holding it in.

I cast him a weird look and focused on the class.

Did I smell bad or something?

But I took a shower in the morning and it wasn't like I was sweating or anything. So, why was he behaving like that?

I didn't look at him for a second time and just focused on the lecture. He seemed to be holding his breath for the entire class. I know that was impossible 'cause then, he'd be dead. But, it looked like he was somehow managing to do it and stay alive at the same time.

As soon as the final bell rang, he bolted out of the class before anyone else could. I just fumed and got out as well.

I met Jacob on the hallway who was waiting for me. He grinned as soon as he saw me.

My anger instantly melted away as I saw his contagious grin.

"Hey, Jake.. do I smell bad or something?" I asked him, unable to help myself.

He sent me a weird look.

"No, you smell perfectly fine. Why would you ask that?" I shrugged.

"No reason. Just wondering." He didn't look entirely convinced but, dropped it.

He slung a hand casually over my shoulder and I jumped a little.

He was burning!

I immediately touched his forehead and it felt so hot, I was sure my skin would turn red.

"Jake, you're burning up!" I exclaimed and put my hand on his arm. Even through the material of his blue V-neck, he still felt hotter than an oven.

"I'm fine. My temperature has been going up at times but, I don't feel sick or anything." He shrugged my hand off and led me out of school.

"Still, you should see a doctor-"

"If you're going to the hospital, can I come? You can get checked up by Dr. Cullen!" A voice interrupted excitedly and I looked on my side to see Jessica staring at us with an awestruck look.

"No! I'm not going to the hospital. I'm fine. Bells, you don't have to worry, okay? If I feel weak or anything, I'll go to the hospital, no matter what time it is." He assured me with a firm look.

I nodded my head and sighed.

"Fine. But, if you don't.. I'll make you drink Charlie's broccoli soup." I threatened him with a pointed finger.

He looked genuinely scared as he gulped.

"I promise but, please! Do not metion that poison in front of me again." He shuddered and started walking towards the parking lot.

I fake gasped and grinned.

"How dare you?" I whispered wickedly.

He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Hey, Bells. Would you mind if I catch a ride with Embry? I wanna go home and get everything ready for our date tonight." I swear I saw his cheeks turning a little pinkish..

"That's okay. I have to go and get ready too. You'll come pick me up like a gentleman, alright?" I said teasingly.

"Okay. I'll come by 7." He smiled and hugged me quickly.

"See you tonight." I shyly said as he pulled back. He looked at me happily and nodded his head.

I got in Cho and drove away. I could see Jacob on my rearview mirror as he ran towards Embry's car.

Now all I had to do was wait for tonight.

 _You and me both, dear._

Holy mother of..

 **TTT**

 **Well, there you go. Finally we caught a glimpse of our bronze-haired perfectionist. I won't use events or scenes directly from the books or movies but, there may be some similarities. I'll make those lines as short as I can.**

 **'Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **I don't know much about imprinting but, I'm gonna put some facts about imprinting in this story as I need. I hope no one will be bothered by it as I only need to do whatever I see fit for this story.**

 **Happy reading :-D**

 **Chapter- 7**

I was literally shaking from anticipation. As soon as I reached home, I took a shower even though I already took one in the morning. But, I didn't want to take any risks..

It was just a date. Just a date..

 _Will you stop already?_

Yeah, like you aren't nervous?

 _Yes, I am. But, that doesn't mean I have to show it.._

Ok, whatever..

I opened my closet to find something suitable to wear. It wasn't a surprise that I didn't have many girly clothes, considering I didn't wear any. Also, this was my first date ever. All the more reason to freak out.

I picked a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a green sweater as it would be chilly outside.

It was already half past six. So, I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair. I didn't use makeup so, I just applied a little lip gloss.

Charlie had already texted me to say that he would be late and was having dinner with his partner. He also told me to have fun, but not too much.

Typical Charlie..

I was certain he already had his 'Dad Talk' with Jake but, he wouldn't scare him that much as he really liked the younger Black.

It was almost seven. So, I stacked my phone and some cash in my pockets and put on a pair of white snickers. I rushed down the stairs and paced the living room. The clock read exactly 7 o'clock. Jake would be here any minute now.

 _Brace your eyes for the man-candy you're about to witness.._

Shut up! I don't need this right now!

 _There shouldn't be any specific time for needing that piece of-_

Stop! I am like a second away from ripping my hair and pulling you out!

 _Fine, be a zombie. What do I care?_

I was getting really frustrated with myself and just kept praying that Jake would be here soon...

An hour passed.

Still no sign of Jake.

Now I was really worried. Jake wasn't some kind of a jerk who'd ditch his date like this without any notice.

My phone was already in my hand hoping that he would call or leave a message as to inform me what was wrong.

But, no such luck.

Did he got worse after reaching home? He was burning like a bonfire.

I quickly dialed his number in hopes of hearing his voice. But, it kept reaching voicemail.

I tried his landline. After the fourth time, someone answeared.

"Jake?" I was breathing heavily as I waited for the other person to speak.

"No, Bella. It's Billy." He sounded tired. "Jake is not feeling well, he has a fever. Jared and Embry took him to the hospital to get checked up, he's under a lot of medications."

"Can I please talk to him?" I said a little desperately.

"He's asleep, Bella."

"Then I'll come over." I said frantically. I had to see him.

"No!" Billy said a little too forcefully. "It's getting very late and Charlie would kill me if he found out you came here at this time of night."

He sighed heavily.

"Listen, Bella.. I'm sure he'll call you as soon as he feels better. You don't have to worry. He'll be fine. Okay? I apologize on his behalf for standing you up like that. Informing you completely slipped out of my mind-"

"Billy, it's okay," I assured him as best as I could manage. "I just hope he gets better. If he still doesn't, I'll come tomorrow to visit him-"

"It's fine!" He said hurriedly. "You don't have to take so much trouble. He'll talk to you once he gets better. Okay? Good night, Bella."

The line went dead.

I kept staring at my phone for a few seconds.

It almost felt like Billy didn't want me to go to La Push and see Jake?

But, why would he do that?

 **TTT**

 _Rustling. Panting. Running._

 _Rustling. Panting. Running._

 _Green everywhere._

 _I was flying through the woods as something kept carrying me in it's back. I couldn't help but enjoy the cool breeze from making me feel relaxed._

 _After a while, it came to a stop._

 _I was standing on the ground and something was breathing very heavily behind me. But, I wasn't scared at all. I felt as if I knew it, I knew it wouldn't hurt me._

 _I turned around slowly and saw a huge, brown bear. Except it wasn't a bear, it looked more like a wolf but a lot bigger._

 _But, what stunned me were it's eyes._

 _They seemed too familiar._

 _Deep black orbs that I felt like drowning myself in._

 _Black eyes like.._

 **TTT**

I woke up with a gasp.

I saw it again. But, this time, I got a proper look at it's body and it's eyes.

Eyes like Jake's.

But, why would a wolf have Jake's eyes?

It made no sense.

Maybe I just missed him, that's all.

 _Or maybe you're just retarded, that's all._

Fuck off!

 _Good morning to you too.._

I took a quick glance at my clock and saw that only a few minutes were left before my alarm went off. There was no point in going back to sleep now. I turned the alarm off and went to get freshen up.

 **TTT**

School seemed empty without that huge russet skinned boy by my side. I called his house before I left in the morning.

I called seven times but, there wasn't any answear.

I had decided to go La Push after school. No matter what Billy said, I had to see Jacob.

It was time for my biology class and I almost didn't wanna go. Not after how that doofus behaved yesterday. But, I composed myself , put on a brave face and walked inside the class.

He was sitting right where he was supposed to.

Right by my seat.

But, today he didn't seem like there was a bunch of dead rats around. He actually offered me a small smile when he saw me.

That was weird..

Did he have a split personality or a twin brother?

The latter would be much better..

 _Yeah, everyone will get to enjoy double shots of honey-flavored-_

Why honey?

 _His hair reminded me of honey.._

Well, that makes sense.

I tried my best to seem friendly and not snap at him for yesterday when he made me feel like I should've drowned myself in perfume..

I took my seat beside him and shifted my gaze to the front of the class.

"I'm Edward Cullen." A smooth voice sounded by my ear, forcing my eyes to snap at the source.

He was looking at me expectantly, still smiling a bit.

"Bella Swan." I didn't like Isabella. That's why I preferred telling people Bella as my name.

"Is that short for Isabella?" His smile had turned to amusing now.

I huffed a little and nodded my head.

I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"What happened to you yesterday?" I shot him an accusing look. "Was I stinking or something?"

He chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry for giving you that impression. I was feeling a little sick. Don't worry, it wasn't because you smell bad or something." His eyes were dancing with mirth.

Golden eyes..

Huh.. I was so sure his eyes were black the last time I noticed them. Did he use lenses?

The teacher soon caught our attention and we focused on the class.

Edward kept making small talks with me. It seemed as if he wanted to be friends or something..

After the bell, he walked me out of the class.

I missed Jake terribly. It wasn't that Edward was bad company, he just couldn't compete with Jake.

Curiousity got the better of me and I asked him about his eye color, if he wore lenses or not..

He looked a bit tensed as soon as I asked him.

"It's just because of the lights, they were always golden."

I don't know why but, it felt like he was lying.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

He shuffled out of the hallway and I kept staring at his retreating figure.

What are you hiding, Edward Cullen?

 _The secret of his unmatched beauty.._

And here I thought I lost you.

 _Never!_

Amazing! Please note the sarcasm.

 **TTT**

 **Please review! I'd really like to know what you guys think.**

 **Sorry for a Jacob-less chapter but, don't worry. He'll be back soon. We know why he's missing, right? ;-)**

 **'Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but, I wish it did :-(**

 **All the mysteries will be unfolded soon. Grab some snacks and enjoy!**

 **Now, without further ado!**

 **Chapter- 8**

I drove through the familiar way to La Push.

I had to check on Jake and see if he was okay. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that he wasn't and that was eating me up.

 _Looks like someone is in Looov-_

Whoa! Whoa! Hold your horses there, missy.. It's a little soon to be walking along that path, okay? He's my friend, my closest friend these days and I have every right to be concerned about him.

 _Whatever digests your food.._

I'm gonna ignore you said that.

My truck was soon coming close to the familiar red house and nervousness was oozing through every bone of my body.

What if Jacob didn't want to see me? What if he was ignoring me on purpose?

A thousand questions were flooding my brain as the truck came to a stop at the Black's driveway.

I slowly got out and slammed the door shut.

I heard shuffling somewhere and quickly looked around, trying to find the source.

Then, I saw him.

Jake.

He looked different. He looked bigger than the last time I saw him..

How was that even possible? I was seeing him after two days.

He was shirtless with a cut-off jeans and some old snickers.

Did he grow muscles overnight? Or were they always there and I never noticed 'cause I didn't see him shirtless?

 _Something you regret now.._

I can't believe I agreed with my vulger brain, but, yes... I wish I saw him shirtless before.

His hair was short!

They were cropped short, a little damp and some of them stuck to his forehead.

God, he looked even hotter..

 _Now you're speaking my language!_

Don't tempt me to slam my head on my truck.

Jake was coming from behind the house and, as soon as he saw me, his whole body went limp.

He kept staring at me like he couldn't believe I was standing in front of him. I slowly walked closer to him, desperately wanting to hug him.

"Bells.." He whispered softly.

I was standing less than a feet away from him. Maybe I was just imagining it but, somehow he looked taller. His eyes were really intense like he was trying to tell me something without uttering the words.

I coiuldn't help myself anymore. I jumped at him and threw my hands around his neck.

He hugged me back fiercely, slightly picking me up from the ground. One of his hands was wrapped around my lower back and the other was holding me by my waist.

I breathed him in, taking in the familiar scent that was all Jake..

He buried his nose on my neck and was doing just the same.

"I missed you.." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I missed you too, more than you can imagine.." His voice was low and gruff. I felt like he wanted to tell me something.

I pulled back slowly and looked him over.

He didn't look sick. In fact, he looked stronger. Yes, he was still burning like a stove but, he looked healthy.

"Are you okay?" I asked him softly, searching his eyes. They reminded me of my dream.

My hands were resting on his shoulders. He was still holding me close to his body.

His _very_ shirtless body, which I suddenly realized and my ckeeks burned. He obviously noticed it as he had an amusing smile on his face.

"I'm fine now." He looked at my face with so many feelings, it was slightly overwhelming. I was feeling very warm and I could swear that his body heat wasn't the only thing that was causing it.

He leaned closer and my breath caught in my throat. I found myself leaning too, my eyes closing on their own accord.

His warm lips touched my forehead, making shivers run through my body.

 _Damn it! Go lower. Lower!_

Cut it out!

I breathed heavily. Yes, I was hoping for his lips to be touching something else.. But, I was happy with his decision. I wasn't sure if I wanted my first kiss to be like this..

I needed answers.

He leaned his forehead on mine, our noses touching and eyes closed.

"Jake, what happened?" I opened my eyes and touched his right cheek with my hand, awaiting his answer.

He took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Do you trust me, Bella?" He cupped my face in his large warm hands and searched my eyes.

"Yes." The answer automatically fell from my lips. That was the first time he called me Bella and not 'Bells'. I could tell that he was very serious.

"Then, please.. have faith in me. I'll tell you everything. I just.. I just need some time." His voice was hoarse, like he was in pain. It hurt me so much to see him like that.

"It's okay," I put both my hands on his face and tried to convey my feelings through my eyes, "I'll wait as long as I have to. Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be here.. ready to listen."

He smiled his sunny smile. I couldn't imagine how much I missed seeing it.

"Thank you, Bella. You don't know how happy you've made me." He was grinning now. I finally felt my heart lighten up at his smile.

"Yup, here I am. Your personal entertainer." I joked, smiling back.

He chuckled, the sound causing my stomach to flutter.

I liked Jacob Black.

My smile widened as I realized it. I didn't care that we missed our first date. Those silly things didn't matter as long as our feelings were real.

I know it was too soon to feel that way about someone but, I didn't care.

He hugged me tightly, placing a soft kiss just below my ear. I shivered as my body tingled from his touch. I held him just as tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Jake!" A voice loudly called from behind me, causing us to release each other.

I darted my eyes towards the voice and noticed someone standing a few feet away from us.

Damn, he was big!

He was the tallest and bulkiest La Push boys I had seen so far. His body language screamed _Don't mess with me!_

Jake was looking at him with a mixture of anger and respect.

That was a weird combination..

"We gotta go." The big guy had a commanding tone to his words and I was afraid Jake would be mad 'cause he didn't like to be bossed around. As a child, he refused to listen to Billy whenever he ordered him to do something.

But, this time, he didn't even react. His face masked into something unreadable and he just nodded.

"Be right there, Sam."

Sam? Was he Leah's ex-fiance? The one who cheated on her with her _cousin?_

I felt anger pulsing through me at the name. From the short amount of time that I spent with Leah, I actually really liked her. She was a remarkable girl and I wanted to kill the asshole who broke her heart.

Sam looked at me for a second and ran away from there. He too, was wearing nothing but a cut-off jeans, showing off his huge body. He had a tattoo on his upper arm. Maybe a tribe thing or something.

Was it a tradition for the Quileute boys to walk around flashing their perfect body to people?

 _Why would you mind it? Thank the heavens for blessing us with this opportunity!_

Jake noticed my frown and he pulled me closer again. My anger immediately melted away.

"Bells, I promise I'll explain everything, okay?" He said as he held my in his warm hands.

I looked into his beautiful black eyes.

How could you say 'no' to something like that?

 _I can point out something else of his that no one can say 'no' to.._

I remember seeing a shovel on the side of Jake's house. Don't tempt me!

I placed my hand over his and offered him a small smile.

"Jake, I trust you. I know you can't do anything wrong."

 _Do you really? It's been eleven years, Bella. A lot can change._

No, not Jake. He was one of the purest human beings on earth. I refused to believe he could be wrong.

He smiled back as he released a breath I didn't even know he was holding. He gave me a peck on my forehead and stepped away to run in the direction Sam went.

I kept staring at his back as he grew smaller.

"Looks like someone tamed the wolf."

I quickly turned my head to Jake's front porch to see Leah standing there.

She had a knowing smirk on her face.

I blushed a little even though I was confused..

"Wolf?"

 **TTT**

 **I love cliffhangers! This is to make up for the last Jacob-less chapter. I decided to involve Leah a lot more in this because I just love her! Maybe she'll be somewhat of a main character soon, who knows? ;-)**

 **Please review!**

 **'Till next time! :-D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places recognizable, just the plot.**

 **Chapter- 9**

Leah Clearwater had a body language of someone who wouldn't take shit from anyone or anything. I talked to her only three times in total and I already liked her very much.

She had a teasing smile on her face as she came down the porch of the Black house and stood right in front of me. She was towering over me as she was much taller but, it wasn't intimidating. I still had a slight confused look on my face from her _Wolf_ comment.

Did she know about my dreams?

I panicked a little as soon as that thought crossed my mind.

But, that was impossible. How could she-

 _Maybe I have a direct link with the gooey brain inside_ her _skull and we had a secret chat!_

Really? I scoffed inwardly. Could you be more.. silent?!

"The La Push tribe has a lot of old stories and legends, you heard some of them as a kid but, maybe don't remember any of it." Leah spoke with a friendly smile.

I had some flashes of sitting by a bonfire with little Jake by my side as other people surrounded us. I actually don't remember any of the stories even though I may have listened to them in my childhood.

I lightly shook my head as a 'no' with a little lost look on my face.

Leah softly chuckled, she looked more beautiful when she was happy. But, I hardly saw her smile in school. I hated that bulky 'Sam' guy even more if he really was the one who cheated on Leah. How could he hurt her like that?

"The La Push tribe are supposed to be descendent from 'wolves' as the stories go," she made finger quotes with 'wolves'.

"Wolves?" My eyebrows rose up my head.

Leah nodded her head.

"I know it sounds odd, I find it very funny myself. Yet there are many people of this tribe who believe all those legends and stories to be true. But, that's ridiculous! 'Cause that would mean we live in a world full of vampires and werewolves."

I was really shocked to hear that. Yes, it sounded like a fantasy story.. but still, strange things happen in this world everyday.

"Can you tell me a little more about those stories? If it's okay with you?" I had the expression of a kid who was asking their mother to let them have a candy after they just came back from the dentist where they went for cavaties.

Leah laughed again and sat down on a step of the front porch.

"Fan of fairytales, are we?"

She was wearing a deep blue V-neck and a peach long skirt that rode up a little as she sat and exposed a bit of her long tan legs.

I was a little jealous of the girl, but I wanted nothing more than to make an actual female friend. And if it was someone as amazing as Leah then I'd be very lucky.

I sat down on the step beside her and shrugged my shoulders.

"Not a fan, but it sounds interesting."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, some parts are interesting but to me, most of them are like narratives from kid's bedtime stories. I'll tell you as much as I know. I'm not that good at the history stuff but, if you still have any questions, you can ask Billy or check out the local bookshops. They have plenty of informative books there."

"I wanna get an inside look from you first." I pouted a little and gave her my best puppy eyes.

"Ok, no need to get all cutesy-blackmailing on me," she feigned being scared and smiled teasingly afterwards.

I stuck my tongue out at her as her smile turned into a chuckle.

 _Real mature, genius.._

I don't care. I wanna be carefree with Leah and I want her to be my friend.

"So," she brought her voice down a few octaves and gave me an intense look. "The vampires or more formerly known as "Cold Ones" by our ancestors had some differences among their own..."

 **TTT**

 **(Just some basic vampire and werewolves stuff that Jacob tells Bella in the first book/movie. That's why I'm skipping the history lessons)**

I was driving back from La Push after my history lessons with Leah. I couldn't help but panic as I kept picturing my dreams when she talked about the La Push ancestors being werewolves.. or _Protectors_ , in their language.

Was all of it related to my dream somehow? If so, then how was it even possible? I'm not a Quileute or related to them in any way.

A lot of questions was nagging in my head and I had to find some answers. Leah could tell me all the basics and a few stories but, she didn't know her own tribe history that well. She was uninterested in that area.

I was driving towards the Forks bookshops. It was getting late. I already informed Charlie that I went to see Jake and will be buying some books afterwards. He wouldn't be home 'till midnight. I had to seek for answers on my own. Maybe I'd consider a shrink or something.. these dreams would drive me crazy otherwise.

 _Not that you're so sane already.._

You do realize that every time you insult me, you insult yourself too?

 _No comment._

Thought so.

I parked my truck outside the bookshops and got out. There were very few people lingering around. It was almost 7, people were off rushing home. Forks wasn't that much of a crowded place anyways.

I walked towards the nearest shop. The little bell chimed as I walked in. There was a middle-aged man inside who gave me a glance but, didn't say anything else. I started fishing through the shelves, searching anything relating to the tribe, werewolves or vampires.

Most of them were stories, horror and thriller fictions. But, I didn't need those, I needed real legends and stories.

After a while, I finally found what I was looking for. Quileute Legends book. I immediately grabbed it and took it to the counter to cash out.

After I came out of the store, I walked a little quickly. I couldn't wait to get home and quench my thirst for some detailed stories. Maybe it would be able to explain my dreams, who knows?

I was halfway across to my truck when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see two guys smirking at me. They weren't huge like that Sam boy, but they were definitely a lot bigger than me.

I turned towards my truck about to make a run when I noticed two more guys blocking my path ahead. They started closing in on me rather creepily. I braced my throat to scream my lungs out when I noticed the guys in front of me visibly become pale. Their eyes turned the size of saucers as they kept staring at something behind me.

I heard gasps coming from the two guys behind me. They were all very scared, close to peeing their pants judging from their facial expressions.

I turned around slowly to see what could possibly creep out those visible creeps.

The five of us were the only people around. The parking lot was otherwise deserted.

Not exactly..

A few feet from us, on it's paws.. stood a huge brown-

Wolf!

 **TTT**

 **'Till next time ;-)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.. just the unrecognizable parts of the plot.**

 **I know I've been MIA again. Sorry, wasn't intended.. got a lot on my plate at the moment but I mean to properly finish this story. Just bear with me.**

 **On we go..**

 **Chapter- 10**

I felt every muscle in my body freeze as I saw the huge brown beast on a _freaking parking lot_!

The guys around me composed themselves faster, but they didn't make a run for it in fear of startling the thing. They slowly started to move backwards.

The wolf took one tiny step forward and snarled.

That did it.

The guys didn't care about anything else besides running like their life depended on it.. which it probably did in this case.

I didn't even bother turning around to sneak a glance at those disgusting excuse of humans, instead my eyes stayed glued to my savior in front me.

 _Savior?! Are you insane?! That's a wolf for Christ's sake! What are you doing still standing here? Move!_

I can see what it is but it had yet to show any sign of attacking.

 _Are you gonna move AFTER it pounces on you?_

I don't know what it was, but I wasn't frozen on spot by fear. It was something else, something indescribable..

I had a weird feeling about the creature, it felt.. familiar.

Suddenly, flashes of my dreams came before my eyes? I stared at the wolf with scrutinizing gaze and noticed the uncanny resemblance.

But how was it even possible?

I took a tentative step forward. The parking lot was still deserted, not a soul around besides me and the huge beast in front me. I wondered if any of the shop-owners noticed it, but it didn't seem like it.

The wolf was still standing on it's place, didn't even move a muscle. The earlier snarl he threw at those guys was long gone. It's eyes were fixed on me. It didn't even seem fazed by the fact that I was getting closer to it.

As I took a more clear look, I almost gasped as I noticed it's eyes.

Warm black that seemed to be glazing with something, some unreadable wolf emotion perhaps..

I slowly took my hand up and rose it closer to it's face, it still didn't move. My hand was less than a feet away when suddenly my phone started ringing.

I blinked and jerked back. I pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket in a haste and it fell down. I bent over to pick it up. Thankfully it was still ringing and didn't break or anything. The screen flashed CHARLIE across it and I quickly answered.

"Hey Dad,"I tried to make my voice as cool as possible.

That became even more hard when I turned around and saw the wolf gone.

How could such a large thing move that quietly? Was it a dream? But then what about the guys who-

"Bells, are you home yet?"

Charlie's voice ringed in my ear and brought me back to reality as I realized the phone was still in my hand with my father on the other end.

Should I tell him what happened?

 _NO! He's probably gonna freak and lock you in the house to keep you safe or won't believe anything, tag you as a nutcase and lock you in an asylum._

Yeah.. those are the most possible scenarios.

"No, I was just browsing some books and lost track of time. I'm getting inside my truck now."

Charlie sighed, a bit frustrated.

"Bells, I told you about those bodies we found in the woods, right? You shouldn't be out there alone. It's dangerous. Get home as soon as you can and call me when you reach there, okay?"

I nodded my head even though he couldn't see me.

"Sure thing. Getting home now. Bye."

I ended the call quickly and took another look around me.

No, there was no sign of a huge, brown, furry animal with black eyes that almost looked like human's.

I went inside my truck and started the engine.

This was so messed up. Hopefully the book will clarify _something._

 **TTT**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm blaring loudly and I quickly shut it off. I scrambled off the bed and something clattered to the floor.

It was the book I got yesterday. I fell asleep while reading it.

The book did tell me a lot about Quileute tribe and it's history. A lot of them matched what Leah already told me. But there were many details that Leah didn't know or forgot to mention.

The books also seemed to have a lot of information on the 'mortal enemies' of the Protectors, 'The Cold Ones'. The description of them screamed _Vampire_. But, there were some strange categories or something like that there too. About how some of them didn't drink human blood, instead opted to live off of animal blood.

There were several mentions of wars between the two 'enemies' over the centuries. One would think vampires would be unbeatable considering their super speed and super strength, many of them even had special powers like creating ice in their hands, teleporting, talking with animals etc. Were they X-vampires? Like, you know.. mutant vampires or something like the X-men?

But, it seemed the 'protectors' or to be clear, werewolves weren't that easy to beat either. They too had incredible amount of speed and strength and they succeeded on killing many vampires as a pack or went one-on-one and actually won.

I don't know if I could pick a side if I had to in any situation. But, a tiny part of my heart insisted on sticking with the furry beasts.

Maybe it was because I was having dreams about them and actually encountered one last night-

Wait! Was it possible that the wolf that saved me last night was in fact, a _werewolf_?

But how is that possible? They didn't exist, right? It was just stories and myths..

I couldn't help but picture the eyes of the animal I saw last night and in my dreams.

How could they possibly have such striking similarity? Was I hallucinating? But then those guys-

 _Ugh! Shut up already! You're gonna kill me with all those thinking!_

But I need answers!

 _You're not gonna get them by standing inside your room frying me like a marshmallow._

You're right. I need to talk to someone. Someone who would help me and won't send me off into Azkaban.

 _I think you and I both know who that someone could be._

Yup, we sure do.

 **TTT**

It was already lunch time and I couldn't focus my brain into thinking anything clearly.

Jacob still hadn't shown up. I had to give him some space. He promised, didn't he? I couldn't peg him as someone who wouldn't keep his words. But, if he indeed breaks it.. well, I'm sure Charlie won't notice if I borrow the shotgun for a few hours.

 _You would never!_

Why wouldn't I? If he won't keep his promise, he will deserve to be punished.

 _Even God wouldn't forgive you if you so much as inflict a scratch upon that fine specimen!_

I will just ignore that statement.

I took a glance around and noticed that Jake wasn't the only La Push boy missing. Even Jared and Paul were a no-show.

Were they skipping school to take care of Jake or something? Or did they fall sick too?

As I scanned my eyes around the cafeteria, I noticed something strange.

Edward Cullen was staring intently at me as if I was a jigsaw puzzle he intended to solve with his eyes.

I stared at him back and he turned his gaze back to his table after a few moments.

What the hell was that about?

 **TTT**

Biology was even more weird. Edward kept trying to be friendly with me and when I asked him about his puzzle-staring, he just smirked. He somehow always took the conversation away to school, class.. even Forks. But, didn't let it stick to himself.

What are you playing at, Cullen?

After class, I walked out with the bronze-haired eye candy beside me and for a second day, caught the heated glare from the jealous female population.

Must they really hate me for being their dream guy's bio partner?

I was having half a mind to yell at them that 'I don't care about your stupid honey cupcake! I have my own delicious gingerbread!'

 _Now you're thinking like me girl!_

I don't know if I should be proud about that or scared..

"Hey, Bella.. can we meet up tomorrow a little early to work on our project? I want to finish it as soon as I can so that it would be perfect." His smooth voice sounded in my ear as we approached the lot.

"Yeah, sure.. I'll be here by 7."

He flashed me a half grin.

"See you tomorrow."

He walked quickly over to his shiny silver Volvo with a short black pixie haired girl standing beside it. Her name was _Alice_ if my memory served me right.

I looked around the area, searching for someone with a little darker shade of skin and beautiful long black hair.

I called out as soon as my search was over.

"Leah!"

 **TTT**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Adios! :-D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **I had this chapter ready but my computer broke, so I had to rewrite it**

 **No worries, I'd do it again and again if I have to but I won't leave this story unfinished. I kind of have a prequel/spin-off planned out. We'll see ;** **-)**

 **On with the story..**

Chapter-11

I kept fidgeting in my seat as I drove Leah and myself to my house. I just told her that I had to talk to her about something _really_ important. Charlie wouldn't be home 'till dinner, so I had the house to myself and it would be easier to talk to Leah.

I was becoming more and more nervous as we reached the Swan residence. I had no idea how Leah would take everything I was about to tell her. I didn't know her that well. But I had a feeling that I could trust her. She pegged me as someone with a clear head and rational thinking.

 _And you got that from talking to her for like, what? Four hours in total? From all the time you've been in Forks?_

Hey! My judgments of people aren't that wrong!

 _It would be if you had any!_

Just shut up and go to sleep!

I climbed out of the truck and walked over to my house with Leah following closely behind. I unlocked the door and got in. I don't think Leah had ever been to the Chief's house.

Did she have a reason to?

 _You never know.. she could come here to offer special services to the Chief like-_

Do not finish that thought! How the hell could that be my own conscious talking?!

 _Maybe you just had no idea how crazy you were all this time.._

I'm seriously considering consulting a psychiatrist.

I heard a low whistle and turned around to see Leah setting her bag by the door and taking the house in.

"Never thought I'd get a tour of the Chief's house.."

I let out a low chuckle.

"Did you want to?" She shrugged.

"Never really thought about it."

I grinned. "Make yourself at home."

"Oh, don't say things like that. I might take you seriously." Leah teasingly said with a mischievous look on her face. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Doesn't scare me." She just chuckled.

 _You are so mature.._

Why are you still here? Just go away for a while!

 _I don't think that's a good idea. You're already sticking your tongue out. Without me, you might climb onto her lap and demand to hear a lullaby._

I don't need that kind of images at the moment.

"Coffee?" I asked her as I made my way over to the kitchen.

"Sure." She followed me and took a seat by the counter. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

I tensed up again. I tried to think of the best way to explain everything to her as I pulled out two coffee mugs from the cabinet. One had a picture of a SpongeBob over it and the other a Hulk.

Charlie has some weird tastes..

 _He is your father._

I didn't hear anything. I'm conscious deaf.

 _Suit yourself._

I took a deep breath and faced her.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you is something I haven't told anyone. Not even Jake. It may sound crazy and you might end up calling my dad to put me in some hospital but I really need someone to talk to. I know that we haven't known each other for long and I never had a real friend or something.. but I still feel like I can trust you.."

She sat up straight, her features serious and alert.

"Bella, are you okay? Did something happen? No one said or did anything to you, right? I swear to God I'd kill them if anyone-"

"No, no! It's nothing like that," I held out my hands as a _stop_ sign. "It's not anyone else, it's me.. and some kind of.. animal, I guess?" I frowned as I tried to make sense of what I was saying.

"Oh my God! You weren't attacked or anything were you? I heard about those bear or something that were spotted on the woods-"

"No!" I interrupted her for the second time in ten seconds. "It's not like that. I'll tell you everything, just.. take a breath."

I stirred the coffees and placed the SpongeBob one in front of her and kept the Hulk to myself.

"It kind of started after I moved here. I started having these weird dreams.."

I told her everything. My dreams, the wolf, what I learned from the books, the parking lot.. everything. Except for the Jacob parts. I didn't know much about that to say anything.

She didn't interrupt me once. Just listened intently and occasionally sipped her coffee. After I finished, she was still quiet. I took our mugs and went over the sink to wash them, also giving Leah a little time to process everything.

When I walked back and resumed my seat opposite hers, she had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Figuring out which asylum would be best for me?" I said jokingly but my voice shook a little, nervousness seeping.

She gave me a look and smiled. "Even a retarded person's story wouldn't be that crazy, so I know for a fact that you're telling the truth."

I sighed in relief.

She put her hand over mine on the counter and gave it a little squeeze. "Bella, I have no idea what to make of all this. I really wish I had an explanation for all of this.. but, I don't. All I can do, is help you as much as I can to find some answers. And I will."

I put my hand on top of hers and offered her a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much, Leah. You have no idea how much you've already helped by being such a good listener. I was dying to tell someone about it. I'm really glad I put my faith in you. And thank you for not calling Charlie to tell him the weather in Forks turned his daughter's brain into mush."

She laughed and shook her head. "Nah.. even though it sounds like a weird-ass story, but reality is much crazier than we can imagine." I nodded my head in agreement.

After a while, Leah gripped my hand tighter. I looked up at her to see a determined look on her face.

"Look, I know I couldn't be of much help as I don't' have the answers you want. But, I know someone who might."

 **TTT**

Leah and I chatted for a while after that and she explained how she thought her Dad, Billy or Quil Sr. might have some answers we were looking for. She'd talk to all of them and other elders of the tribe to see if they could give her anything useful.

For the first time, I was actually hopeful of finding out the pieces of my puzzles and be able to see the picture clearly.

 _Oh, such philosophical lines.. they don't suit you._

Did I say I cared about your opinion?

 _You should! My opinion comes first! Without me, those words wouldn't even exist in your head._

Thank you my personal dictionary. Now could you please go to a library and stay there?

It was nearing six. I got started on dinner as Charlie would be home soon. I wasn't even halfway there when I heard a loud knock on the door.

That's weird. Charlie never knocks, he has a key..

Another loud knock rang out. I walked over to the front door and swung it open.

And stood frozen on the spot.

"Hey, Bells."

It was Jacob. He was standing outside my door looking hotter than ever in a tight black t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of brown boots.

Wait. Wasn't he cold? It was freezing outside. How could he stand there in just that t-shirt?! He didn't have a jacket or anything.

 _Oh, his over hotness is enough to melt away the mountains.._

That's just.. you talking. Stop with the stupidity.

 _You insult me, you insult yourself._

Whatever..

I finally got out my daze and threw my arms around his neck. He wrapped his hands tightly around my waist and lower back and almost picked me off the ground.

His body felt extremely warm. Very unusual considering the outdoor temperature..

 _Now do you believe his power of overloading hotness?_

I might..

"Oh, Jake.." I mumbled in his neck. His familiar scent washed me away, putting a calmness all over me. Pine, cinnamon, wet grass, gasoline and something purely _him.._

 _Damn, you sound like a hound._

I don't care. I missed him.

"I missed you too." He said in a low and husky voice.

Was he reading my mind or something?

 _Dear God! I hope not!_

I agree.

He finally put me down and released me from his warm cocoon. I took his warm hand in mine and pulled him inside the house.

"Jake, how are you not cold? It's freezing outside!"

He gave a little shrug. "I'm always hot," he playfully winked at me. "Temperature wise."

I felt my cheeks heat up. I lightly smacked his arm and he chuckled loudly.

God I missed that sound..

 _Seriously?! Don't just focus on your hearing, think about your sight too. Didn't you miss_ looking _at that?_

Oh my God! Stop saying _that_! He's a person, not a thing..

 _Oh, not just a thing.. he's so much more than that.._

"So, what have you been up to?" I stopped my inner debate and focused my attention back at him. He sat down on the sofa, still gripping my hand with his and pulled me down to sit in front him.

"Oh, you know.. the usual. School, homework etc." I said in a bored voice. I still wasn't sure if I should repeat the heart-to-heart I had with Leah. Jake was already pretty stressed about his things, I couldn't pour my own problems on him too.

"Not like that!" He whined like a little kid. "I wanna know details. Come on, Bells.. it feels like forever since I've last been to school."

"About that.. when will you be able to come back?" I asked, a little concerned. What if he never did?

"I'm working on it." He gave my hand a little squeeze, his warm black shining at me and making me feel all tingly.

"How about I tell you stories from 'Bella's School Diary' while making dinner? Charlie's gonna be home soon and I know he'd love to have you join us."

He happily bobbed his head up and down.

"Sure. That sounds nice." I grinned at him and dragged him over to the kitchen. He sat by the counter, where Leah was sitting earlier and I started to tell him everything while making dinner for the three of us.

Actually, four. I remember Jake having a bigger appetite than the rest of us. Even though he was sick, I have a feeling he can eat more than before.. judging from his body. How could he eat that much and not get fat? And when I saw him the other day, shirtless.. his body was ripped. Did he work out or something?

 _Oh.. won't that be something to watch?_

Maybe..

Jake was happily listening, making funny remarks here and there. I finally reached today's events and started telling him about Edward.

That's when it happened.

 **TTT**

 **I just love cliffhangers! No, I don't like to** _ **read**_ **cliffhangers, but I definitely love writing them! :-P**

 **Read & Review. Please let me know your thoughts, I'll try to upload soon.**

 **Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

 **Thank you to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed. You guys have no idea how much that means to me.**

 **And yeah, I do get an evil satisfaction from leaving you guys on a cliffhanger ;-) Might end up doing it again :-P**

 **Now, on with the story..**

 **Chapter 12**

Jake's whole demeanor changed as soon as I mentioned Edward's name. It went from happy to stiff in a second.

I sensed his body tense up and immediately stopped talking. When I looked up at him, his face was expressionless and he was talking deep slow breaths, as if to calm himself down.

"Jake?" I asked tentatively. He was starting to scare me a bit.

He still wasn't moving, he had his eyes closed now and he still kept taking long and deep breaths.

"Jake, you okay?" I walked closer to him and put my hand on top of his over the counter.

He finally opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes were glazed for a moment, as if he wasn't here but someplace else. But they soon focused as soon as they settled on me. He turned his palm over and gripped my hand with his. He put his other hand on top of mine. My hand tingled, from the warmth of his hands or just from the knowledge that it was Jacob gripping it.. I wasn't sure.

"Bells," his voice shook, as if he was afraid of something.. but he didn't look the least bit scared. "Will you do something for me if I asked?"

His eyes were pleading. I don't think I ever saw him like that.

I put my other hand over our already joined hands on the table and gripped them tight and looked at him with as much conviction as I could muster.

"Sure, anything."

' _Anything' as in.._

Not now!

He took a deep breath, looked down for a few seconds and then looked back at my eyes.

"Stay away from Cullen."

I was frozen in place. He didn't make any sense. It didn't seem like he was jealous or something.. I strongly believe he's not childish to get worked up even if I _talked_ to another guy. And I just _said_ Edward's name, I didn't get to finish why I was interacting with him. He got all ' _calm yourself down.. breathe_ ' before I could tell him about the project I had with Edward.

"What?" I'm sure my face resembled like it did when I was seven, the first time I came across an adult novel of Mom's and couldn't figure out words like-

Not the point!

"Bells, you trust me, right? So, please listen to me when I say this.. Stay. Away. From Cullen." He was speaking as if I was a little kid.

I still sported that dumbfounded look and shook my head to clear it as best as I could. I gripped his hands tighter in both of mine and forced his eyes on mine as they were staring blankly at our joined hands.

"Jake, I do trust you. But you gotta give me a reason for me to put my trust in you so blindly. I know there's something going on with you, but I won't push you to tell me anything. But when you tell me to do something unexplainable, you can't possibly think I'm gonna do it no questions asked. Please.. tell me why you said that."

He let out a breath, his brows furrowed. I hated to see anything on his face other than that sunny grin that can light up the whole town. But I needed answers. I already had too many mysteries and questions on my life, I wasn't gonna add more to that pile.

"Bells," he finally looked at me with a determined look on his face. "All you need to know for now, is that Cullen is bad news. It's not safe for you to be around him."

He still didn't make any sense. And the way he said ' _Cullen_ ' made it seem like he was having difficulty saying the name.

"Again, you're not making any sense. And it's not like I chose to be close to him or something. He's my biology partner. Yes, it may work if we don't talk to each other until absolute necessity, but we have a project due next week. And it's not gonna be finished if I avoid him like the plague."

I said all of that in one breathe and when I stopped, I noticed Jacob was still frowning. But he wasn't shaking or anything.. which was good, right?

"Fine. Just at school and for study purposes. Not a word besides that. You won't even discuss the weather with him."

I was about to object at his blatant way of ordering me around when he squeezed my hands in his and gave me his puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Bells."

 _Oh, do you have any idea_ what _I'd do if you asked like that?_

Surprisingly, I agree.

I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you win. I won't talk to him unless I _really really_ have to. Okay?"

He finally broke out into a slow grin. He brought my hands closer to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on both of them that put goosebumps all over my body.

"Thank you, Bells."

 _Oh, screw Edward! I'd ditch every male in the world if it means you'd place those lips on something other than my hand. Most probably-_

Hey! Do you have any single thought that doesn't need to be censored?

 _Apparently not. I just have the courage to express my inner thoughts._

More like 'horny teenager' thoughts.

I beamed at Jake, his smile really was contagious.

"Are you really _that_ worried that he's gonna win me over with his charms and take me away from you?" I said teasingly.

His eyes gleamed mischievously as he gave me a mock glare.

"You really think I'm gonna let some pale-faced lee-, bloke steal my girl away from me?"

His little slip flew out my mind the moment his words registered.

" _Your girl_? Well, Mr. Black.. I don't remember you asking me anything of that sort." I was enjoying this way too much. I know we didn't get to go on our first date, but with Jake.. I didn't feel like I needed all of those formalities and gestures. Just being with him was more than enough. He made everything seem lighter, more beautiful and full of life.

He was like a breath of fresh air and I wanted to live off of him for the rest of my life.

 _Whoa! Getting too sappy too soon, aren't you?_

I don't care.

"Do I _have_ to ask?" He looked a little sheepish as he said that, a cute scrunch on his face.

I chuckled lightly and bit my lower lip.

"Well, you can't claim something that you didn't acquire the ownership to." I was trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

He sighed dramatically.

"Fine, if that's the case.. but, I don't want this to be so casual. I don't want _us_ to be so casual. I screwed up once, but I'm gonna make it right. 'Cause you deserve it.. and I want there to be an _us_ as soon as possible." His voice dropped at the end of his words and his eyes lost all its mischief glint.. turning a shade darker. He wasn't teasing anymore. He was serious.

Suddenly the air around us felt much heavy and I was having a hard time breathing. My lips parted slightly as I breathed, they felt dry. My tongue darted out to provide moisture to them. As it did, his gaze flicked over to the action. His eyes turned another shade darker if that was even possible. My own gaze shifted on his full lips that looked as soft as rose petals.

I didn't realize when his right hand moved from our joined ones to my left cheek. I felt his warm hand cup my face and I leaned into his touch. His other hand cupped my right cheek. My own hands were fisted on top of the counter as I squeezed them harder, causing my nails to dig into my palms. Our faces were only inches apart. I felt his warm breathe fan my face and the goosebumps rose again. My eyes fluttered close as I waited in anticipation. His lips were a hairsbreadth away from mine, I could almost feel their taste.

Our lips finally touched and I froze at the sensation. They weren't totally connected, just touching like you'd touch a bubble with your finger. I gasped and braced myself for the-

"Bells! You home?"

I never thought I'd say this in my life but..

Fuck you Charlie!

 **TTT**

I went to bed with a goofy grin on my face and I didn't care. I finally had my Jake back.

Yes, there were still answers that I needed from him and he was buff now, with shorter hair, sexy abs and everything.. But, still, those few hours with Jake felt so much more than some fancy date in a restaurant with a movie thrown in the mix.

We did watch a movie though. But it was an animation and Charlie was sitting right next to us.

Yes, after he interrupted.. _that._

I don't think I could ever forgive Charlie for that. I felt like shooting him with his own shotgun when he called out my name in the middle of my kiss, my _first_ kiss with Jake!

 _Now who's horny?_

Don't blame me. It was that stupid gorgeous hunk with his smoldering black eyes that stops my brain from functioning properly. I seriously need some medical attention. There was just so much going on at the moment, with Jake and my dreams, that wolf thing-y.. and I was being a cranky bitch over a kiss?!

 _Don't you dare put this on me now! It's all you._

I know!

I groaned at my pillow as I pondered over the conversation I had with Jake in the kitchen.

What was his problem with Edward? I didn't even realize he knew him. He never indicated that he did, I never saw them glance at each other let alone say 'hi'. Why was he so hell bent on making Edward seem like the bad guy? What was their history?

Could I really trust Jake that much to just obey his words without thinking and avoiding a guy for reasons I had no idea about?

The answer was yes.

I did trust Jacob. I know it's been really long and a person can change from being that dorky little kid to a gorgeous guy with kind of a mysterious aura.. but I still felt like he was that old Jake whenever I was with him. And I felt like little Bells again, without a care in the world, just thinking about making mud pies with a cute little kid from the rez.

God.. I really hope Leah found out something. I needed to sort out my own mess before I could through Jake's. He didn't let anything on yet, but he promised me he would and I believed him.

If he wouldn't, then I always have Charlie.. no matter how much I'd curse him for interrupting our moment, he could be still useful when it came to straighten out guys for me.

It couldn't hurt to have a police chief for a Dad, right?

 **TTT**

 _I was flying.. that's what it felt like. Wind blew past me as I rushed through the green forest._

 _Was I on-_

 _Yup, it was that.. brown wolf thing-y again. Okay buddy, this time I'm ready. I won't panic. I wanna see how it turns out._

 _Take me wherever you want._

 _I leaned over the giant beast and grasped it's fur with my hands. It was running so fast, everything was just a green blur._

 _I tried to focus on my surroundings but, I couldn't. All I could feel was the wind and a rush from the ride._

 _So I focused on that feeling. It was exhilarating.._

 _I don't know how much time passed since we started running but suddenly, we came to a small clearing._

 _It was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. Dream-things included._

 _A river was flowing a few feet ahead of us with shiny blue-ish green water. Tall trees surrounded the sides that looked like they could touch the soft white clouds above our heads._

 _I looked below to see grass so green and soft they screamed to be touched. I felt myself getting off the wolf's back and taking small steps towards the water._

 _As I neared, I could see my own reflection clearly. It was like staring at a mirror._

 _I saw another reflection beside me, something moving. Which had to be the brown wolf. But it wasn't._

 _It was a human. A man._

 _And it wasn't a reflection, just a shadow._

 _But an oddly familiar shadow.._

 **TTT**

 **Okay! Another one done. I'm so excited as I'm getting more reviews and follow alerts lately and you guys have no idea how happy that makes me.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter, especially that almost-kiss part which I had tons of fun writing as I never wrote anything like that before. It was a first try and I hope I did okay.. (** _ **sheepish face**_ **)**

 **Read and review.**

 **Ciao!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine. All things belong to SM.**

 **Chapter- 13**

Morning rolled around and I rushed like I never did in my life which resulted in the worst start of the day ever.

Why?

Let's see.. my alarm didn't go off in time, I got tangled with my comforter and fell down- probably had a bruise forming on my left butt cheek- my tongue got burned from sipping a cup of too hot coffee and I was probably late to meet Edward for our project.

So yeah.. it wasn't a good day.

Thankfully, I reached school in time, only being late by two minutes and thirty-two seconds- yes, I counted- and found Edward in front of the main entrance wearing a white shirt that probably cost more than my entire closet, a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue jacket.

I got out of my truck and ran towards him, almost losing my balance more than once in that short distance of twenty-three feet.

Since when did I become so good at measurements and stuff?

 _Maybe it's me providing you with a taste of my internal Einstein gene.._

Internal laughter.

 _Internal eye-roll._

Okay, this doesn't make sense.

"Hey." Edward flashed me his grin as soon as I got closer to him.

 _I'm gonna be blind._

Drama queen much?

 _His skin was enough white to put chalk to shame, now his teeth too._

I seriously think there's some sort of weird little creature living in my brain.

"Hi," I said a little breathless. NOT by this angel-white's beauty, no! From the sprint I just achieved without tripping over and that's my dream come true.

 _You're the saddest person on earth._

Untrue.

"Sorry for being late, my alarm didn't go off." I said as we walked further inside the school and Edward held my door open like a gentleman.

Chivalry wasn't dead after all.

"Come on.. I'm not that uptight. You were only three minutes late. It's no big deal." He adjusted his forest green bag on his shoulder and kept walking by my side.

Wow.. was his watch faster than mine?

 _He's counting the time it took for your Olympic level sprint from truck to school entrance._

Oh.. okay.

"Do you wanna go to the library? Or in the class?" He shrugged.

"I don't know.. I think library would be better. We can get help from books if we need." I nodded my head.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

We walked inside the library and noticed that we weren't the only people here this early. There were some actual nerds who probably came to the library right from their house waking up.

Did they dream about books too?

Edward and I took a seat in the middle at an empty table.

We spend the next hour working on our project. Only talked about books, biology, page numbers, chapters etc. No small talk, not even a 'how's the weather?' I wasn't trying and neither was Edward.

I had my reasons- _Jake_ \- but why was Edward being distant? Did he have someone too who threatened him to not get cozy with another girl?

But I don't think I've seen him with any girl other than his foster sisters. And now me.

Was he gay?

 _Maybe.._

Oh my God! What if he has eyes on Jacob? Maybe he hit on Jake before, Jake refused and he got mad at him. That's why Jake asked me to stay away from him, he's afraid Edward's gonna use me to get to him!

 _Is that creative talking or crazy talking?_

I stand by my theory. Not gonna throw it away.

 _They'd look good together though. Vanilla King and Chocolate Hunk.._

Shut up! Jake's my boyfriend!

Whoa.. wait a minute! Did I just admit Jake was my boyfriend?

 _Duh.._

It made me feel a little giddy to think about him that way.

 _Internal frown._

Fine! A lot giddy. Butterflies. Fireworks. All that stuff. But we didn't actually agree-

The warning bell for the class rang and pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Edward had already packed up his stuff and was standing up.

"We got a pretty good head start. Do you keep working on it after school?"

I thought about Leah and Jake. I had to meet either of them, or maybe both. Still didn't get any of my answers.

"No," I shook my head as I packed my stuff in my bag. "I have plans after school. Can we meet at the same time tomorrow?"

He tilted his head a little.

"Yeah, sure. Anything works for me. See you later." Edward gave me a little wave and walked out of the library. We didn't have any class together other than bio and that was the last class of the day.

I got up and headed towards another dull school day without Jacob.

 **TTT**

I kept looking for Leah at lunch but couldn't find her anywhere. I asked Embry if he'd seen her and he hadn't. She couldn't have gone MIA. It's only been a day.

I'm definitely taking her number the next time we meet.

Edward and I sat together at bio again. He just asked me about how I was adjusting to Forks after staying at Pheonix. I just said one line.

"I miss the sun."

We didn't say another word to each other after that. The teacher asked everyone if we'd started working on our project yet and everyone said yes. He reminded us that it was very important and would be counted in our final grades.

After the class, I normally got out and went to the parking lot and found someone standing with their back leaning on my truck.

Leah.

 **TTT**

We agreed to go to my house as it was closer than the rez and Charlie won't be home 'till dinner.

Leah looked pretty tensed but she refused to tell me anything on the parking lot or on the drive. The curiosity was putting me at edge and I'd be dead by now if I was cat.

 _Because curiosity killed the cat? Seriously?_

Sorry! Leah's tensed form was making me nervous as hell. What did she find? Was Jacob gonna be okay? Was he getting married to some tribe girl against his will because they were engaged at ten? Was Edward gay and trying to steal Jake from me?

 _Don't mention the last one again._

No promises.

The truck pulled into the Swan driveway and I got out as fast as I could and Leah followed suit. I unlocked the door and got inside the house at lightning speed. I don't think I ever did anything that fast.

 _You don't get any award for that._

Didn't ask for one.

We sat down on the living room sofa facing each other, I didn't even bother asking for coffee.

Screw being nice! I was going crazy!

"Leah, please tell me you found something." My eyes were pleading and I held my breath for what was about to come.

Leah seemed calmer than before, collected. She nodded her head slightly.

"Yes, I did. You need to calm down and listen to everything, okay? Ask questions later." I consented and urged for her to go on.

"The dreams you described sounded pretty insane, including your parking lot interaction with the wolf. The best people for me to talk to these sort of stuff is my Dad and Jake's Dad Billy. They know almost everything about the La Push history and Quileute legends and both are members of the tribe counsel. I approached my Dad first, he intently listened to everything I told him about your dreams and the wolf. I was a little worried he's laugh at me or something. But his expression told me he was more intrigued than me. It was proven when he kept asking me about you, everything I knew. He and Charlie are pretty good friends. They go fishing with Billy every week.

But he still asked me about you. How you seem, how you look, anything strange etcetera etcetera.. I told him everything I know and when I asked him what he was thinking, he got all weird and told me not to say anything to anyone. Even you! I kept asking him what it was but he didn't tell me. He got out of the house and told me to stay put. But I followed him without his knowing and saw him go to the counsel to talk to the elders, including Billy."

Leah paused to catch her breath. I got it all in slowly. Finally it was going somewhere. I wasn't crazy. Leah's Dad clearly knew something and so did Billy. They may have an explanation for what was going on with me and they were clearly aware of Jake's drastic changes too.

"I tried my best but couldn't exactly hear what they were talking about. They were practically whispering. But they seemed pretty excited and worried at the same time. I can assure you that it's not nothing and you're definitely not going crazy.

In fact, your issues might connect with the weird behavior of Sam and Jared, and now Jacob. They've kinda isolated themselves from the rest of the kids and the elders support everything and defend everything they do!" She sounded a little frustrated at the end.

I felt upset when I realized the reason. By the elders defending Sam and others, she also maybe meant him cheating on her with her cousin. That sort of thing couldn't go away no matter how much time had passed.

I opened my mouth to say something to console her nut hot interrupted by the knock.

I frowned in confusion as I stared at the door. Was it Charlie coming back early?

Leah was also giving me a confused look. I got up from the sofa to get the door. Another knock sounded and I swung the door open.

Jake.

 **TTT**

 **Cliffy again! I love doing that. XD**

 **Sorry if it's short but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Possibly in new year's *wink wink***

 **See you in 2019*******

 **Read & Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Nah.. even Christmas miracles couldn't give me the rights to anything Twilight, it's still SM's.**

 **An apology first, I meant to update on the 1** **st** **Jan, but something came up.. A HUGE thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed, you guys are the best!**

 **Now, let's pull you out of that cliffy now, shall we? ;-)**

 **Chapter- 14**

I was both happy and worried to see Jake at my doorstep. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans which- no matter how hot made him look- made me question his sanity.

Wasn't he freezing?

I threw all that out of my mind the moment his gaze met mine and he flashed me his sunny grin. I smiled back and jumped up to throw my arms around his neck.

My toes were barely touching the ground which proved how much he was growing . He wrapped me in his muscular arms and I could feel him pressing a soft kiss on the side of my neck. I shivered visibly, definitely not from the cold.

A loud cough sounded from behind us which caused us to spring away from each other.

Leah had a knowing smirk on her face and one of her eyebrows was raised teasingly.

"Happy to see each other, I guess?" She winked and grinned mischievously. I felt my cheeks burning fast and glared at her with Jake standing right behind me so he wouldn't catch my dirty look thrown at the other girl.

"Any doubts?" A silky voice said from behind me and I whipped my head around to look at him. That jerk was smirking too. I was sure it was physically impossible for me to go any redder.

Leah laughed out loud at my despair and motioned for us to move inside.

I huffed and crossed my hands over my chest. Jake chuckled and quickly kissed my cheek before following Leah to the living room. I just smiled to myself.

Who could stay mad at him?

"I didn't realize you'd be here, Lee." Jake said as he sat down on the spot I was sitting earlier.

Must be a coincidence.

"I won't be a third wheel. I was just chatting with Bella. I like spending time with her and she helps me take a break from all the testosterone." She sat down opposite of Jake and I settled right next to him, shouting at my heart internally to calm down.

"Lee doesn't get along with girls from the rez that much." Jake explained to me on Leah's previous comment and I nodded in agreement. She rolled her eyes.

"Not just from the rez, almost all the girls. All they talk about are boys and makeup. Two subjects I could live without discussing every day." I found myself connecting with her even more. Yes, Jake was on my mind almost all the time but I didn't know jack shit about makeup and I wasn't gonna bother.

"Well, I 'm glad you two get along," Jake said with a small smile on his face. "Bells did need a decent girl friend."

"You think I'm decent?" Leah gave him an incredulous look. Jake pinched the bridge of his nose with a look of amusement.

"Right. Sorry. Wrong choice of words." I couldn't help but laugh a little at their remarks. They made me realize how much I missed having a sibling. Even though they weren't related, I could still see childish bickering between brother and sister.

They both told me pretty good things about each other without the other knowing about it and how they considered each other their family. They technically were with how close Billy and Harry were, they were practically brothers.

"Lee, I hate to do this.. but I really need to talk to Bells alone. It's really important." Jake said seriously, all hint of playfulness gone from his face.

"Fine," Leah said mockingly, "I'll leave you lovebirds alone."

I stood up and hugged her. She froze for a moment, not expecting it. But I felt her relaxing and hugging me back.

"Thanks for everything." I whispered by her ear. She patted my back once.

"Don't go emo on me." She pulled back and gave me a playful glare. I just laughed a little.

"See you later, Jake." She waved slightly and he did the same.

I settled on my sit from before and just before the front door closed behind Leah's departure, a loud voice was heard.

"Use protection!"

Oh God..

Jake just chuckled at my mortification.

I was gonna kill Clearwater by drowning her in dirty water.

 **TTT**

It was just me and Jake alone now. A few minutes passed and he still didn't say anything. He seemed to be deep in thought.

I was becoming more worried by each passing second. We sat there facing each other but he wasn't looking at me. His gaze was fixed on his brown shoes.

Were they more fascinating than my face?

I couldn't take the silence anymore.

I put my hand on top of his that was resting on the space between us.

"Jake.." He broke the staring contest with his shoes and looked up at me. "Is everything okay?"

He kept looking at my face like he was memorizing every detail, like this was the last time he was gonna see me..

"Jake, please.." I tried again. "You're scaring me. Please tell me what it is."

He sat up straighter and took a deep breath.

"Bells, you know I lo- I really like you, right?" His little slip almost gave me a heart attack but I nodded nonetheless. "I know that I've been distant lately and I promised you I would tell you everything. Well, I'm fulfilling my promise." I held my breath in anticipation and I grip on his hand tightened.

"What do you know about our Quileute legends?" I was a bit confused by question. What did that have to do with anything?

"Well, I know all about the legends of wolves. How they're the tribe's ancestors." I hesitated a little before saying, "Leah told me everything she knows about the Quileute legends and I also read a book. So.. I'd say I pretty much know all the basics." He nodded a little, a slight frown on his face.

"So, you do know about the wolves being our ancestors?" I nodded my head.

"Did you know that it was true?"

I literally froze for a few seconds. What did he mean it was true? His forefathers were wolves? How did they convert into humans then? Did they turn themselves-

I gasped as everything started flashing before my eyes as if I was watching a movie. My dreams about the wolf, my interaction with it at the parking lot, Jake's changes and distancing himself from me.. all of it were connected.

"So, you're a- a werewolf?" I asked in disbelief? Did they really exist? Even Jake looked a little shocked at my question.

"Wow.. didn't think you'd realize that quick." He let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, yes.. that's what you would call us but, we are known as shapeshifters among our tribe, protectors."

"Protectors? Protect from wh-" I stopped abruptly as the stories I read about clicked into place. "The Cold Ones.." I said barely above a whisper. Jake looked a little uncomfortable as he nodded.

"How did you know about that?"

"I read some stories in the book. About some battle between werewolves and vampires." I shook my head as if that would clear it up. "I just didn't realize it wasn't fictional." He had a small smile on his face.

"It is very much real, I'm the living proof of that."

I didn't say anything for a while, slowly trying to take it all in.

"And I'm sorry if I scared you that day in the parking lot." Jake said sheepishly.

My eyes widened.

"That was you?!" He nodded, a guilty look on his face.

"I didn't mean to engage you. But when I saw those guys approaching you, I just couldn't stop myself."

"How did you know I was there? Were you following me or something?"

"No, I was just in the woods nearby, patrolling. Then I caught a familiar smell and starting following it. When I got closer, I heard those guys and decided to watch from a distance. But when I was confirmed it was you, I couldn't help myself. I had to control myself so hard to not tear those guys apart."

 _Now that's interesting.._

"Wait. What do you mean you caught a familiar scent? You caught my scent? Do you have like, super smell or something?" He nodded slowly.

"And also super strength, super speed, super hearing, super healing and super vision. Not _super_ like _Superman_ super. I mean, I can't see through walls or anything. But, my visions are definitely clearer than any average human."

"Wow.." I suddenly felt very petty in front of him. How could he even like me? He was way out of my league!

 _Really? Your boyfriend just told you he's not just good-looking like a superhero but also has the powers to be one and that's what you're focusing on?_

"I know it's a lot to take in. But, I couldn't keep it from you any longer. I would've told you much sooner but Dad wouldn't even let me see you."

"But why?" Did Billy not like me? Did he think I wasn't worthy of his son?

"It was too dangerous. When we start shifting for the first time, it's very hard to control. Our emotions can cause us to change without meaning and it can hurt anyone near us. I couldn't live with myself if something had happened to you.." He put his hand that wasn't holding mine on my cheek and stroked lightly.

His eyes were glistening slightly and I could definitely see the familiarities now between his eyes and the wolf's.

 _They_ are _the same._

"And I'm sorry for haunting your dreams like that." He had a teasing smile on his face as he brushed his nose against mine.

 _That sounded incredibly sexy!_

"How do you know about that?" I almost yelled at him as I felt my cheeks burning up for the second time that day.

"You told Leah who told Harry and Harry and Billy told me." I huffed in annoyance.

"Hey," He moved closer to me and took both my hands in his. "It's okay. You've been haunting all of my dreams and thoughts too." His voice was sinfully husky and I almost melted.

"Jake.. what does this mean? Why would I dream about that without even knowing all of this first?"

He sighed and put his forehead on mine for a moment. When he pulled back, he put both his hands on my cheeks and his thumbs gently stroked my skin there.

"It means.. that you're my mate."

"As in.. s-soulmates?" I stuttered out with short gasps, my eyes widened slightly as I looked into his deep black ones that were shining with some unrecognizable emotions.

He chuckled under his breath and nodded. "Something like that.. yeah."

My hands fidgeted as I stared at them for a moment and looked back at those black orbs I loved so much.

"Why me? Why would I be _your_ mate? I'm no one. I don't deserve you." His face hardened and he gripped my face to make me look at him. Hard enough to hold me in place, not enough to hurt me.

"Don't _ever_ say that again, you understand? You have no idea who you are to me, how much you mean to me. Don't doubt yourself, Bells." The look in his eyes almost made me lost myself in them. They were so fierce and determined. I grabbed one of his hand that was resting on my cheek with my own and slightly turned my head to kiss the inside of his palm.

He smiled brightly and pulled me towards him. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my hands around his back. He put one hand around my waist and the other on the back of my head. His steady heartbeats sounded musical under my ear. His body was so warm. I wrapped my arms around him tighter and breathed in his familiar scent.

 _Geez! Isn't he the wolf? He's supposed to be doing the sniffing!_

Oh shush! I don't care.

"Does your powers include being super hot too?" I realized after a moment what I asked and my face burned for.. I had lost count by then. This boy could make me blush more in a matter of minutes than I had in my entire life.

His body was shaking slightly which was surely from laughing at my embarrassment.

"I meant your temperature!" I lightly slapped his chest but didn't move from my position. He was so comfy.

"I didn't ask you to clarify," I could tell from his voice that he was smirking. "To answer your _innocent_ question, yes. We do have a higher temperature than normal. It's natural when we start phasing."

That explained him being warmer all the time.

"Bells, it really feels good to finally be able to tell you all of this. There are still some things that we need to discuss, we'll do that some other time. I promise. For now.. can we just stay like this?"

I nodded, my head on his chest with his arms around me.

"Of course. There's nowhere else I'd rather be." I said softly as I snuggled closer. He seemed pleased by my answer as he kissed the top of my head and rested his head beside mine.

Today was hectic. Sure, I got the answers I was desperately looking for. But, it also sprung up an entirely new universe for me. A supernatural world where the creatures we only read stories about and saw in movies did exist. Not just exist, I was hugging one at the moment. But it would be okay. I was sure of it. This boy- no, this man would make sure of it and I would be okay with anything if he would be by my side. And I was sure of another thing.

I was falling hard for this wolf in my arms.

 **TTT**

 **Whew! Finally! Now I can start with the main premise. A little heads up, I will be playing around with imprinting as I see fit for this story. I hope no one will hunt me down for that.**

 **No cliffhanger today! I wish this year goes better than the last one for all of us and I will try my best to finish this story before 2020. Fingers crossed.**

 **Read & Review. Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Ciao!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Everything related to Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Huge thanks to everyone who followed, faved and reviewed this story. You guys are the best! And I apologize for being MIA again. My computer broke, didn't have backup, lost the written chapters, got writer's block and all that stuff.**

 **Now let's get this thing back on track.**

 **Chapter- 15**

Sometimes in life, we face situations where we must believe the things happening before us even if they seem impossible. My life was going through that phase at the moment.

After Jake's big revelation about being a werewolf and the fact that the world around me was actually supernatural, let's just say I deserved points alone for not running for the hills.

Everything seemed surreal but, the proofs were right before me. In a way, I was related to that world. Jake clarified his genetics pretty much but my connection to all of this was still unclear. So, yeah.. not all my questions were answered.

You should realize how messed up someone's life is when they're thinking about vampires and werewolves at a beach party.

Yeah, that's where I was.

The kids from the rez that were enrolled at our school threw a party at the First Beach and almost all the students from our class accepted the invitation. We were told to come early so that we could enjoy the sunset from here. I could see almost everyone I knew from school with the exception of the Cullens.

None of them showed up.

Either they didn't get an invitation or they don't like hanging out with people who don't share the same shade of skin as them.

That Vanilla family is pretty weird.

I was standing over a rock near the water with people buzzing all around me. Jessica clung to me the moment she laid eyes on me but ran off to mingle with others. Angela couldn't come as she had a fever. Mike was hanging out with some guys. I was content being on my own with the light breeze brushing my cheeks. But a certain wolf kept popping in my head ever so often.

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my waist from behind and I tensed for a second until I realized how familiar they felt.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" A husky voice whispered by my ear as he rested his chin on my right shoulder. My white sweater felt too warm and I snuggled closer to the arms providing the warmth.

"Someone." I said teasingly and turned my head a little to the right, my cheek brushed his nose until I could look into those deep black eyes I loved so much.

"And who might that be?" His eyes were gleaming as he played along.

"Some guy.. with russet furs all over his body, four giant paws, a tail and sharp teeth.."

"Sounds like you have some weird taste in guys." He said with a serious face but his eyes were still gleaming mischievously.

I turned around to face him and wrapped my hands around his neck. One of his hands wrapped around my waist and the other stayed on the small of my back. I had to lean up a bit because of his height even though I was standing on a rock and he was standing on the ground. My sweater rose up a bit, exposing a little skin just above waistline where Jake's thumb was brushing over, making my whole body tingle.

 _Horny much?_

Oh shut up!

"The normal ones don't seem that special to take over my thoughts." I said with a thoughtful expression.

"Is that so?" I couldn't keep up any longer and burst out laughing. Jake joined me and the sound felt music to my ears. He leaned his forehead on mine for a few seconds. When he pulled back, his face turned a bit serious and his gaze flickered down to my lips. I realized what he was thinking and braced myself for what was about to happen.

His breath fanned over my face as he kept leaning down. My stomach fluttered in anticipation and I stood on my tiptoes. Our noses brushed-

"Bella!"

Damn you Jessica!

Did the universe hate me or something?

 **TTT**

A few wooden tables were stationed around with punch bowls and plastic cups. The La Push guys arranged a barbeque after the sunset and everyone was pretty much full, some were drunk. I kept staring at Jake when he was barbequing some chicken.

He just got so much hotter.

 _From standing by the fire for so long? Anyone would._

You know what I mean!

I sat between Jake and Leah by a bonfire. Some other students were scattered around, some were standing and chatting in small groups, some went home for the day and a few couples were a little away from everyone, doing.. stuff.

 _You want to be one of them?_

Maybe?

Red plastic cups were strewn all over the place. Some students offered to clean them up but Jake refused and said that his friends from La Push would take care of it.

I could see Jessica sitting on the other side of the bonfire with Mike. They were talking quietly. I fought hard not to scowl at her. It seemed like she and Charlie were part of the same list now, 'can't let Bella kiss her boyfriend.'

I shifted a little closer to Jake and he turned his head to smile at me. He shifted even closer and rested his hand over my shoulder.

"Did you invite any of the Cullens?" I felt his body tensing up a bit.

"No." He didn't say anything else. But, I couldn't help prying.

"Why not? You invited almost everyone."

"The same reason I asked you to stay away from Edward Cullen." I quickly glanced over at Leah to see if she could hear us. She was turned away from us with her phone held to her ear, talking quietly.

"What reason is that?"

He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"Bells, I know you have questions but, it's not my place to tell you. One day, I hope you'll know enough without risking your life."

Risking my life? That seemed a bit over-dramatic.

Suddenly I felt a tiny drop of water on my cheek. Then another one. Before I could say anything, Jake spoke up.

"It's gonna rain soon. Come on, I'll drop you home." He stood up and pulled me along with him. Leah felt the tiny drops as well and got up yelling.

"Everyone go home! It's starting to rain and it's not safe to be on the beach in case a storm hits."

People started moving around, finding their ride and calling it a night. I walked over to Jessica and Mike to say goodbye. I still wanted to punch Jessica for interrupting our kiss earlier but restrained myself.

I went over to Leah and this time, she was the one who initiated a hug. I was a bit surprised but then I smiled and hugged her back. I was so happy that she was getting more comfortable around me. I was grateful to have her as a friend.

"Get her home safe and no funny business." She said to Jake who was standing behind me after we pulled back. My cheeks instantly burned up and I threw her a mock glare.

"Yes, mom." Jake grumbled like a petulant child and grabbed my hand. We walked over to my truck and he got in the driver's seat. Many of the students were already pulling out. The raindrops got a little bigger as I climbed in the passenger seat and the drops hit the windshield, making it harder to see ahead.

Jake started the truck and turned on the wipers. He drove us out of the beach and onto the road. A comfortable silence fell upon us and I kept staring at the water drops hitting the window glass.

"Do you like driving the truck?" I looked over at Jake after hearing his question. His eyes were still on the road.

"Of course I do. I love Cho!" I did love the Chevy very much.

"Cho?" Jake snorted out a small laugh. "Did you name the truck?"

"Maybe.." I said sheepishly. He just chuckled. I grumbled at him and smacked his arm lightly.

"Hey, hey.." He said as his laughter died down. "I'm glad you like it. I just didn't think you to be a girl who would name her truck." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe you don't know me that well then." I said playfully. He glanced at me for a moment, his eyes heated.

"Maybe not.. but, I will." His tone held a promise. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

This guy can make me flustered with his every sentence!

"It belonged to my mom." He said so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. I turned to look at him. He was still focused on the road but I noticed his eyes glistening a bit. His hand was resting on the space between our seats, I put my hand on top of his and squeezed gently.

"She had good taste." He smiled at my words and held my hand tighter in his.

"She did. She was very free spirited and stubborn. To make sure me and my sisters wouldn't face any problems financially, she took a part time job at a store, in Port Angeles. All of her paychecks were being saved up in the bank. One night, she was coming home a little late. It was Christmas weekend and her boss asked her to do an extra shift. Maybe there was an animal or something on the road that startled her and she lost her balance.." His voice trembled a little. I didn't say anything. I didn't have to, I held his hand tightly to show him he wasn't alone.

"The truck hit a tree and was damaged pretty bad. She was thrown out of the truck from the impact and some animal got her, probably a bear.. Charlie was the one who found her and delivered the body to our house. They didn't even let me see her body, I heard them saying she was battered up so bad that-" He stopped abruptly and the truck came to a stop as well. We were on my driveway. He wasn't crying, but I was.

I didn't know how his mother died. I heard from Charlie long ago that it was a car accident, I didn't know the details. I remember Sarah from my childhood. She was very nice and more a mother to me than Renee at that time. I couldn't imagine a person like her getting such a horrible fate.

And Jake.. poor Jake. He didn't even get to say goodbye. I felt tears tricking down my cheeks and threw my arms around Jake. He wrapped me in his arms and I felt him breathing on my neck.

"I'm so sorry," My voice was muffled as my face rested on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. And I-I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you.." I broke down crying on his arms as he pulled back and put both his hands on cheeks, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Hey, hey.." His voice sounded soft as he held my face. "Look at me. It's not your fault, Bells. I'm fine now. Maybe you weren't there for me then but, you're here now. And that's all that matters and that's all that I need." I laughed through my tears. He grinned and kissed my forehead. I hugged him again.

We stayed like that for a while, rain splattered against the windshield and the windows. I noticed Charlie's car wasn't on the driveway.

"Let's get you inside before your Dad comes back threatens me with his shotgun if I ever hurt you." I chuckled softly.

"Don't be ridiculous. Charlie loves you." I pulled back from the hug and pushed my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, that was before I became his daughter's boyfriend." He said with a serious look.

"Boyfriend, huh?" I said teasingly. "I like the sound of that." He flashed me a grin and leaned close. I held my breath, my palms started to sweat.

"Me too." He whispered by my ear and kissed me quickly on the cheek.

 _Not there!_

I totally agree.

He opened the door and I followed suit. It was raining pretty heavily now so, we ran over to the porch and stood in front of the door.

"You wanna come in?" I asked, suddenly feeling a bit shy. He shook his head sadly.

"I'd love to. But, I have some.. fur-related stuff to do." I laughed at his choice of words.

"Fur-related?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Seemed like the safest key-words to use." He handed me the truck keys. I instantly panicked.

"No! How are you gonna get home?" He held my shoulders and pulled me a little closer.

"It's okay. I can get home faster if I shift and run in my.. other look."

"Won't you catch a cold?" I was really worried. The rain was getting heavier by the minute. He just chuckled.

"The perks of being a furry beast, I can't get sick. Even if I break something, it will heal in hours." I just pouted.

"Still, call me when you get home." He stepped back and bowed.

"As you wish, my lady." I laughed at his antics and threw my arms around his neck. He held me tightly and kissed my temple. My entire body started tingling and my heart felt like it would burst out soon.

What was this boy doing to me?

He pulled back and kissed my forehead. His gaze flickered to my lips. It was only for a second but, I still caught it. He flashed me his sunny grin.

"Goodnight, Bells."

"Goodnight." I whispered to him as he stepped off the porch and walked into the driveway.

As soon as he pulled back, I felt empty and cold. It wasn't just because of his body temperature.. it was him.

He wasn't even halfway across the driveway when I called out his name.

"Jake!" He instantly stopped and turned back.

Before he could ask anything, I ran down the porch as fast as I could, not caring if I would slip and fall on my butt. I ran the small distance between us and threw myself at him as soon as I reached him.

He instantly wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck and planted my lips over his.

Screw you Charlie and Jessica!

 **TTT**

 **Dun-dun-dun! I love giving cliffys XD**

 **I hope you guys liked it. I will try to update as soon as I can. Please let me know your thoughts.**

 **Ciao!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, SM does.**

 **Chapter- 16**

I've never had a boyfriend before in my life and my contact with boys was kept to a minimum. Well, not just boys.. everyone, actually. The closest I came to kissing anyone was in the fourth grade.

I went to a Christmas party with Renee which was at her co-worker's house and this boy and I accidently came under the mistletoe. He was really shy and just pecked me on the lips quickly before I could say anything. I don't even remember his name, it was something like Aaron or Mason.. maybe.

But this, the moment with Jacob was just something I knew I wouldn't forget even if I died. The moment our lips touched, everything seemed to change. My feelings for him were just flying all over the place. Fireworks and butterflies didn't even begin to cover it.

He was frozen for a second when I just threw myself at him out of nowhere. But the moment his shock wore off, he took over the kiss. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and I gripped his short black hair with my right fist. He put one of his hands around my waist, holding me more tight than I thought was possible and his other hand was placed at my neck, his thumb against my right cheek.

His lips felt as soft as cotton and they tasted like rain, a little like beer and something entirely Jake. I was getting soaked to the bone but I couldn't even care about the cold as my personal body heater was just wrapped around me so nicely. He lightly bit on my lower lip and a soft moan sounded from behind my throat.

I didn't even know I was capable of making that kind of noise.

 _Oh hush! How many hot wolfies have kissed you like this before?_

Point taken.

I was regretting having lungs as breathing became unavoidable and I pulled back. He leaned his forehead on mine and I could feel his warm breath fanning my face.

It was raining and was probably a little dark to understand, but my cheeks were heating up like crazy. My eyes were still closed. I felt both of his hands on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes and saw those black orbs staring back at me with something I couldn't comprehend.

I offered him a shy smile but my heart was doing somersaults inside.

What if I acted too soon? Was I even good enough? He wouldn't leave me now, would he? Did he regret-

Before I could have a panic attack, Jake leaned down again and softly pecked my lips several times. He pulled back and gave me his brightest smile ever. I finally breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled. He laughed and pushed my wet strands behind my ear with one hand.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited to do that?"

"So what stopped you?" I asked him teasingly and pursed my lips to stop from laughing. He gave me a mock glare.

"I was afraid you didn't feel the same or it would be too soon. I still have to take you on an official date, then there's Charlie and my dad to handle. We still have stuff to discuss and-"

I shut his rambling by kissing him again. He immediately responded and wrapped his arms around me while kissing me back, picking me off the ground. I didn't think our bodies could be any closer than it was. This kiss felt even better than the first one.

He bit on my bottom lip and I gasped a little and he soon his tongue was touching mine. I could taste him and I felt myself getting addicted.

I had no idea if a minute had passed or an hour. He pulled back and set me on the ground but still kept me in his arms, both of us gasping for air.

"If you keep this up, I won't be able to go anywhere tonight." His voice sounded a little rasped.

'Then don't', I wanted to say but, I didn't. I couldn't be selfish. He had his duties and I couldn't be the one to keep him from them.

"Just promise me I'll see you tomorrow." I sounded a little desperate but I didn't care. I don't think I'd be able to go even a day without seeing him.

"I promise. I can't stay away from you for that long." He gave me a tender smile. "But if you don't go back in and end up falling sick, I won't take the blame in front of Charlie."

I lightly smacked him on the chest as we both chuckled. He kissed me one last time on my forehead and turned back. I kept staring as he looked smaller and smaller until I couldn't see him anymore.

Suddenly I felt a chill all over my body and I realized I was soaked to the core.

Better not fall sick!

I quickly rushed back inside the house, decided to take a shower then clean the dripping water all over the house. Throughout everything, I couldn't keep my wolf out of my head and the feel of his lips.

Kissing in the rain.. I chuckled lightly to myself. One of the most clichéd kisses ever and I felt like the luckiest girl alive.

 **TTT**

Weekend came and so did a call. I exchanged numbers with Edward after our class last time and he called this morning to ask if I had time to work on our project. After contemplating a bit, I agreed. The sooner I was done with this project, the sooner I could be away from Edward and put Jake's mind at ease. Whenever he would heard Edward's name, his whole posture changes. That's another topic on my list of things to talk about with Jake.

Charlie already left in haste, barely finishing his breakfast. Something about an animal attack in the woods..

Around 10, there was a knock at the door. I went and swung the door open.

 _Vanilla King! Wanna give him a little lick?_

Ew! Hell no! I already have a perfectly lickable boyfriend, thank you.

I invited him in and after Edward settled, we immediately got down to work. At the pace we were going, our project would be finished before everyone else's. It was almost 11 in the morning and my head was starting to throb a little from all the bio stuff. I offered to make some coffee. He seemed a bit reluctant but agreed anyways.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed everything for two cups of coffee but I found the sugar jar empty. Then I realized Charlie kept an extra packet on the top shelf. I glanced over to the living room and saw Edward's back of head as he was hunched forward over the table, writing something.

I quietly climbed onto the counter and stood up to reach the shelf where I saw Charlie put the packet in. Being the clutz I was, my foot slipped. I braced myself from the immense pain I knew would come as from the position I was gonna fall, my head would clearly hit the counter.

Before I could feel my skull splitting in two, I felt a gush of wind and a pair of arms catching me. My eyes were clutched tight when I slipped but I immediately opened them when I felt someone holding me. I looked up and my eyes met a pair of golden orbs.

But how was it possible? I just saw him in the living room seconds ago. How did he get here so fast? I already knew one superhuman whom I was falling for, hard. He opened so many endless possibilities for me that my mind immediately went there.

Was Edward someone like Jake? Was he some kind of shape shifter too, with super speed and everything?

My shirt rode up a bit when Edward shuffled me to put me down on the ground and his hand touched my exposed skin for a second. I almost jumped away.

His hand was colder than ice!

But Jake was always so warm, warmer than natural. But, Edward.. he was like, the opposite. Opposite to shape shifters.. cold ones.

My eyes grew large as a small gasp left my mouth and I shuffled away from Edward. Was he really a.. a vampire?

Suddenly everything came flashing to me as it did with Jacob. Edward's pale skin, not just his, everyone in his family. They all looked the same despite being adopted.. how can a group of unrelated people look the same, unless they are all vampires!

I looked at him with my mouth slightly open and he was giving me a worried look.

"Bella, are you okay?" I couldn't say anything.

What do you say to someone you think is a vampire? 'Hey, fancy some blood?'

"You- you're, you're a-" I couldn't form a complete sentence as my mind was still processing everything but as soon as I finished my unfinished sentence, his face changed.

His eyes grew for a second, he looked scared. But, then he composed himself in the bat of an eye. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if to calm himself.

 _Or is he smelling your blood? Trying to figure out the blood group and the sugar level.._

Oh God.

"Bella, look. I-" Before he could say anything, a loud knock sounded at the door. I looked in the door's direction and back at Edward. He closed his eyes again, and muttered something under his breath. Another knock sounded, more impatient this time.

I ran towards the door to pull it open and there stood Jake.

All my fear from before went out the window as soon as I saw Jake. He was all I needed to make sense of everything, to make everything simple.

He had a stoick expression which shifted to concern when he saw me.

"Bells." He breathed out and came inside, arms rising to pull me towards him. But, he suddenly stopped and inhaled.

"What are you doing here?" Jake's voice sounded icy cold as he threw the question to the person right behind me. Who I almost forgot was there.. Edward.

"Jacob, she knows."

 **TTT**

 **Ding! Ding! Ding!**

 **Thank you to everyone for your support. Please let me know what you think, your opinions mean a lot. I'll try updating as soon as I can.**

' **Till next time, Ciao!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Thank you to everyone for your wonderful reviews! They made my day. And I'm sorry for not being able to reply to them, but they mean everything.**

 **Here's the next chappy, enjoy!**

 **Chapter- 17**

 **Recap:**

 _I ran towards the door to pull it open and there stood Jake._

 _All my fear from before went out the window as soon as I saw Jake. He was all I needed to make sense of everything, to make everything simple._

 _He had a stoick expression which shifted to concern when he saw me._

" _Bells." He breathed out and came inside, arms rising to pull me towards him. But, he suddenly stopped and inhaled._

" _What are you doing here?" Jake's voice sounded icy cold as he threw the question to the person right behind me. Who I almost forgot was there.. Edward._

" _Jacob, she knows."_

Jacob's whole face changed as soon as he heard Edward's words. He stood frozen for a moment. Then his face turned angry. He went past me in a blur and grabbed the collar of Edward's light blue shirt in his fist.

Since his.. change, Jacob hit a spectacular growth spurt. Now he was towering over Edward who was almost six feet tall. Edward looked calm while Jake looked ready to murder. I just stood watching them dumbfounded, not knowing what to do.

"What do you mean _she knows_? Don't you know the consequences of that, you bloody leech!" Jake screamed at Edward who didn't even flinch, just looked down at his feet.

Consequences? Of what? And Jake does know about Edward. That's why he asked me to stay away from him..

"Look, I didn't tell her okay? She figured it out herself." Edward told Jake in a calm voice, his eyes held an expression I couldn't quite comprehend.

"You have to trust me." Edward's voice sounded very soft, a bit pleading too. Jake seemed to calm down a bit and took a step away from Edward, releasing his collar.

They didn't say anything for a while, just stared at each other. As if they were having a silent conversation of their own.

 _Or maybe Vanilla King here is trying to entice your boyfriend! What if he has the hots for Jake?_

Hell no!

I cleared my throat and stepped closer to the werewolf and vampire standing on my living room.

Who knew I'd see something like that?

"What's going on? Do you two know each other?" I asked, mainly directing the question at Jake. He was the one who was all growly when it came to Edward. He better have some explanations now.

"Kinda." Jake said without breaking their gaze. Edward gave a small smile. After a few seconds, Jake finally looked away from the vampire and faced me.

"Bells, how did you know.. he's- what he, is?" Jake seemed to struggle a little. Edward was looking at me now too, with a curious frown.

"I'm not that stupid! I was very good at zigsaw puzzle, might I remind you? I figured your secret too, didn't I? Didn't it occur to you that maybe you guys are the one who actually suck at keeping this whole supernatural thing a secret, instead of blaming mere humans like me for being observant?" I crossed my arms over my chest and quirked an eyebrow.

Both of them were staring at me with their eyebrows raised, a silence fell over the room.

Suddenly, I heard a little snort and looked over at Edward to see him struggling to hold in a laugh. Jake let out a chuckle and with that, Edward broke too. Both of them were laughing now.

I huffed out in annoyance and kicked Jake in the shin.

"Ow!" Jake exclaimed and his laughing stopped. Edward's did too, who instead had an amused expression on his face.

"Look, I know you still have a lot of questions. You will have all your answers, in time. But you have to listen to me when I ask you to do certain things. It's for your own safety." Jake moved closer to me and took both my hands in his warm ones. "You know you've been thrust into our world without even wanting to. But now that you have, you have to understand the dangers that come with it."

I flicked my eyes toward Edward who was witnessing our interaction with a blank face.

"Not him." Jake said as he saw me glancing at Edward after he mentioned _Danger_.

Vampires are dangerous, aren't they? They live on blood for God's sake!

"It's not her fault, Jake." Edward's smooth voice rang out as he stepped a little closer to us. "Not everyone is aware of my family's diet plans." He smirked at the end, his pearly white teeth flashing.

Wait. Edward said _Jake,_ not Jacob. Only the kids from the rez called him Jake, including me. _Jake_ was reserved for friends and family, everyone knew that. Why was Edward calling him _Jake,_ that too so comfortably?

Was I missing something here?

"What diet plans? You have a rule to take a limited dose of blood from each human? Like, half a liter or something like that.."

And for the second time that day, I was laughed at by a werewolf and a vampire.

 **TTT**

So, apparently, Edward and his family call themselves _vegetarian_ as they live on animal blood instead of human ones. That makes me feel so much better. Not. They're still vampires.

I still couldn't figure out the connection between Edward and Jake. I thought they'd be more hostile towards each other, considering they're _moral enemies_ and everything. But instead, they seemed pretty civil even though Jake was always so skeptical about me talking to Edward.

After Edward was gone, I knew it was time for the second installment of my question-answer session with Jake.

He was talking to Billy over the phone. I was preparing lunch for the two of us as Charlie wouldn't be home till dinner. I couldn't let Jake go without clearing some of the fog he spread today along with Vanilla King. I was almost done with the spaghetti when I felt him standing right behind me.

"Bells.." His soft voice rang out and my heart immediately sped up. It was ridiculous how this guy could affect me so strongly after everything. I slowly turned to face him and there he was, standing less than feet away from me.

"Do I have to ask or are you feeling charitable enough to give some answers on your own?" I know I sounded a bit cold but, I was getting a little annoyed with all the secrecy. I already knew his biggest secret, what more could he possibly feel the need to hide?

He let out a sigh and looked down at the floor before meeting my eyes again.

"I told you about me- or rather, you figured it out before I could.. but I can tell you all that because it's in my hands. I can control the consequences you might face by knowing about us. But, the vampires are a completely different story. It's not that I was afraid of Edward drinking your blood or something, I know he'd never do that."

"How do you know that?" I asked him before I could stop myself. "How can you be sure? Yes, he and his family changed their diet plan once. What'd to stop them from changing it again?" Jake stared me in the eye with determination.

"Because I trust them."

I relaxed a little at his words. If Jake trusted them, then I could too because I trusted Jake more than anyone.

He moved away from me and started setting the plates. I served the lunch and put more than double portion of mine at Jake's plate as I remembered his high metabolism. He always ate more than an average person but, his phasing just skyrocketed his appetite to another level. We settled on the kitchen counter side by side. I didn't say anything, instead decided to wait for him to continue his story.

"The Cullens and I, we have a history. I met them before they came here, when I was in Seattle after mom's death. I had a strange kind of connection with them, especially Edward."

"Oh God.. don't tell me you were lovers.." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Jake choked on his food as he clearly heard my muttering.

Damn his super powers.

I rubbed his back as he drank some water and became normal. Then he sniggered.

"What do you mean _lovers_?" He had an amused expression on his face. I felt myself getting redder.

"Well.. I don't know. Those intense stares, how you asked me to stay away from him and yet he seemed to be always around. Plus you're both hot and-" His booming laughter cut me off and I frowned at him. Jake was literally in tears. I ignored him and shoved a spoonful of spaghetti in my mouth.

"You-you thought me and Edward.." He started laughing again. I was getting pretty annoyed. At him for finding amusement in my embarrassment or at myself for being in that position, I wasn't sure.

"Oh, Bells.." He calmed down and turned towards me. He took my smaller hands in his larger ones and gave them a small squeeze. "If you only knew for how long you've been the one for me.." His gaze was enough to melt frozen peas into mush, I was a mere human.

I leaned in, my eyes slowly closing. He met me halfway and put his lips on mine. The kiss was soft, tender and chaste. But it was more than enough to convey our feelings.

But it was over too soon and I opened my eyes to his black ones turning a shade darker. I smiled and went back to eating while he did the same.

"As absurd as your theory is, rest assured. Edward and I weren't involved in anything like that. We are both very much straight, thank you. It's a bit complicated. I know I'm adding more on the pile, but I promise I'll tell you another time. All you need to know now is that we had a falling out. I met him after four years when I saw him at school. We didn't have any connection in this time but we already knew what the other were- or in my case, would become. There's been some strange killings going around in the woods. That's why your dad's so busy nowadays. The police think it's some kind of an animal. But we know better, it's a vampire." My eyes widened at this revelation. Charlie was running around hunting _them_ without even knowing!

"But, didn't Edward say that his family members are the only vampires living in this area?" He nodded.

"Yes, but there's another one in town. We picked up a scent near the town lines but it seems very hard to track _him_ or _her_ down. My pack immediately suspected the Cullens and demanded an explanation. But, I knew it wasn't them. So, we arranged a meeting and each of us inspected each of them for proof. None of their scents match. Apparently they heard about the killings too and have been investigating themselves to find this killer. But, they failed as well. Whoever it is, they're very good at covering their tracks. They're confusing us by circling areas to leave scents randomly. The Cullens and we decided to work together to find this lone leech before the death count gets higher and higher."

I didn't say anything for a minute or two. That was a lot to take in.

"So, you're playing detective with the cold ones?" He nodded.

"Yup, it seems so. We've been patrolling the woods together for a week now. But none of us could even catch a glimpse of our target. Even the all-seeing pixie hasn't had any visions!" I threw him a confused look.

"All-seeing pixie?" He rubbed his neck a bit sheepishly.

"There's something else about the Cullens that you should know."

 **TTT**

 **Another one done! We're just getting started.**

 **I know it might've seemed like I was casting Edward aside but, as I said at the summary, I have something else planned for him. Don't worry, it won't be an ExJ romance or something XD**

 **You'll find out about their past pretty soon. Just not yet. Any guesses about the killer? I'm sure you guys will figure it out.**

 **As always, let me know what you think. I read each and every one of the reviews and they boost up my writing speed. I'll try to update as soon as possible. 'Till next time.**

 **Ciao!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight, I'm just playing around.**

 **A huge THANK YOU to everyone who followed and favorited this story. A quick shoutout to the reviews cause they mean a lot!**

 **sarae32: I'm not gonna spoil anything so, you'll find out on your own whether your guess is right ;-) More will be revealed about Edward and Jacob's past, in time. I'm really excited about that. Thank you so much**

 **brankel1: Thank you, your support means everything**

 **MageVicky: hahaha, I don't know how successful my humor attempts at this story are, I'm a sarcastic person in real life. Glad you find the jokes funny, thank you very much**

 **Kmpcarter: Yes buddy, you may have some more. Right. Now!**

 **PS: I wanted to upload this one sooner but unfortunately I had a high fever and collapsed. Twice. But I'm all better now and I'll try to update more frequently.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter- 18**

Sunday rolled around soon and I woke up in a more cheerful mood than usual. The reason? I was going La Push to officially meet Jake's friends or pack or whatever- as his girlfriend. I felt a little nervous but mostly excited.

I woke up later than usual and when I went to the kitchen, I already found the coffee ready and sandwiches on a plate with a note.

 _I do know how to make breakfast without burning the house down._

 _Have fun. But not too much._

 _Dad._

I laughed silently to myself. Yesterday Jake bumped into Charlie on his way out. Apparently Charlie already heard about me and Jake from Billy. He just gave Jake a look, then pulled his gun out and kept twirling it in his hand. I was torn between groaning loudly and dropping on the floor laughing.

"You do know I have a shotgun, right?" Charlie then asked Jake who was struggling to laugh himself, I could tell. He just slowly nodded his head.

"I'll make sure you won't find the need to pull it on me." Jake said with the most confident voice he could muster while keeping a serious expression. Charlie seemed pleased and in a second, he put the gun back in his holster and pulled Jake into a hug. I finally let out a breath of relief. I knew Charlie adored Jake like his own son but, still it was a little unpredictable how his reaction would be to us dating. After they pulled away from the hug, Charlie smiled at me and gave a playful wink.

"Good choice, Bells." He walked away leaving me blushing in front of my annoying boyfriend who was laughing silently. I huffed and pushed him out the door.

"You have overstayed your welcome here, mister. Goodbye."

"Bells! Bells! Wait!"

I almost slammed the door but he grabbed it with one hand before I could. I couldn't budge it an inch after that.

Damn his super-strength!

"What?" I glared at him. He just smirked and leaned forward in the blink of an eye, kissing me square on the lips. I gasped and he took that chance to deepen the kiss and before I knew it, my arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and I was kissing him back passionately. He wrapped his hands around me and held me flush against his warm body.

I don't know how long it was until I heard a loud throat clearing.

I jumped out of Jake's arms who just smirked and winked at me.

"Goodnight, Bells." He gave me one last peck on the lips and ran down the porch. I stood on the doorway with a stupid smile on my face.

"Can I get some dinner around here, please?" I blushed profusely and quickly closed the door.

That was last night and I was missing Jake already. I quickly finished my breakfast and went to my room to get ready. I put on a green t-shirt, a white sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. I ran down the stairs and after washing the dishes, grabbed the keys and locked the door.

On my way to La Push, I kept thinking about how it would be to meet my boyfriend's friends for the first time. Would they like me? Or would they try to fill Jake's head with poison and try to break us up? What if they thought I was too pale for him?

Before I knew it, I was crossing the borders of La Push. I passed the familiar woods and soon made my way to Jake's driveway where I could already see a dark figure sitting on the front porch.

I got out of the truck as soon as I could and leapt into the awaiting arms of my wolf. He engulfed me in his familiar warm embrace. Weather was chilly as usual, but Jake was still wearing a thin blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

One of the perks of being a giant shapeshifting ball of fur, I guess.

I felt him kiss the top of my head and immediately a tingle went down my entire body. He pulled back from the hug, his arms still wrapped tightly around my waist and lower back. I leaned on my tiptoes to reach his height, our lips almost touching. But, with our luck-

"Bella!"

A female voice broke us out of our moment and I stepped back from Jake to look at Leah. My annoyance instantly flew out the window. She wasn't wearing a skirt like usual, instead a pair of light blue jeans and a grey sweater. Her silky black hair was pulled into a ponytail. I quickly went from Jake's arms to Leah's and hugged her tightly.

"Ouf! Okay.." Leah seemed a little unprepared but she still hugged me back. I know she wasn't the most cuddly one in the planet but I was happy that she warmed up to me that much.

"Damn you, Lee.." Jake muttered loud enough for both of us to hear.

"Oh shut it, Wolfie!" Leah snapped at him as we pulled back. I gave her a shocked look.

"Yeah, I know." She just shrugged nonchalantly.

"And it's all thanks to you." Jake came over to stand next to us and poked me playfully in the arm.

"Me?" I asked puzzled.

"You were the one who put her up in all that investigating stuff. She was getting too close to the truth and started raising dangerous questions. So, we agreed it'd be better to let her in on everything."

"If by _we_ you mean _you_ and _our Dads_.." Leah dragged out. I raised my eyebrows a little at that.

"Sam was against it." Jake said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Shocker." I said sarcastically.

 **TTT**

I spent almost an hour with Jake and Leah. Me and Leah were sitting on the Black's front porch stairs while Jake stood leaning on my truck's hood, facing us. It was clear that she only knew about the werewolves and not the vampires. I was gonna make sure it stayed that way. Edward and Jake still acted weird about me finding out about the Cullens and if it really was anywhere near as dangerous as they made it seem, I would be damned before I let Leah get sucked into that.

Leah seemed pretty mad that only boys got to 'play wolf', in her words. Jake kept arguing with her about not being able to solve everything with feminism. Leah kept calling them cavemen. It was amusing to see them bickering, really. They again reminded me of the absence of a sibling in my life.

Maybe Renee would give the happy news anytime soon, who knew? She and Phil were going pretty strong. Would I mind a half brother or sister at this point? I don't think so.

It wouldn't be the same as growing up with a sibling but, still..

That's why I'd want more than one kid. Maybe three? How many would Jake want? Should I ask? Were we already there?

No! What the hell am I thinking? We have been dating for a few weeks. I still haven't told him that I love- like him. No matter how tempting and irresistible that giant chunk of a man was, I had to keep it under control. We wouldn't want to scare him now, would we?

"Have you ridden him yet?" I snapped out of my thoughts at Leah's question and as soon as her words registered my brain, I felt my face flush.

"W-what- what?!" I sputtered out in embarrassment. What was Leah thinking?!

They both looked at me for a while until Jake started laughing loudly. His eyes watered from the force of his laughter as he put his one hand on the truck for balance and the other on his stomach, clutching it.

 _That smooth, toned, stomach with hard, defined abs.._

Focus!

Leah snorted a little as she heard her own words. She slapped my hand and huffed.

"I didn't mean that, you horny bitch. Keep those images out of my head. I meant in his wolf form. You dreamt about riding on the wolf's back, have you experienced anything like that for real?"

Oh, that made more sense.

"No, I haven't. In fact, now that I think about it.. I haven't seen Jake in his.. other, body. Yet."

Leah gave Jake a surprised look as he sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"Wait, no.. I have seen him. In that parking lot. I told you, remember? When I first started having those dreams. It _was_ him but, I didn't know it at that time. I wasn't even sure if I was hallucinating or not so, it doesn't count."

"Come on, Wolfie. I know you might feel awkward with me but she's your girl! Don't you want her to see every side of you?" I looked at Jake who still hadn't said anything, instead kept his gaze fixed on the ground. He finally looked up and met my eyes.

"I do. I do want to but.. it's complicated."

"Uncomplicate it for me then. I'm ready, Jake." I tried to convey my full support and understanding with my voice and my eyes. I was ready for him, every part of him.

He just sighed and looked down on the ground again.

"Hey, if you want to give her a private show, say the word. I promise I won't sneakily make a video and upload it for views. Even though that would be something.." Leah muttered the last part, still loud enough for us to hear. Jake just scoffed and I couldn't help but laugh at her words.

"Fine. If you want a show, you will get one." Jake pushed himself off the truck and stood up straight. My eyes widened in surprise.

Did he really mean it? He would show us?

He came forward and offered me his hand which I took and he pulled me to my feet. Leah got up on her own and brushed the dust off her pants.

"Want me to cover my eyes or something?" She put her hands on her cheeks and playfully covered and uncovered her eyes a couple of times.

"Come along, Clearwater. You get a front row seat too." Jake declared as he dragged me along with him to the side of the house near the woods, Leah following closely behind.

When we got a little away from the house, Jake reluctantly let go of my hand and stopped walking. He turned towards us and held his hands up.

"Wait here." He turned back and walked over to a large tree. He went behind the tree and we could hear some muffled shuffling. Leah and me exchanged a look as we waited for something to jump out from behind the tree where my boyfriend just went.

"Can I just make a small video on my phone? Promise I won't upload it or anything." I wasn't sure if Leah was joking or not.

A few seconds passed. Then we saw something moving behind the tree. I noticed a flash of brown fur and my whole body froze. We finally saw him. A gasp came out of Leah's moth but I was silent. I couldn't form any sound.

A huge wolf with thick, brown fur which looked soft as feathers. The paws were huge as well and there wasn't any sound as the big body pushed itself on those paws and moved towards us. When it came closer, the first thing I noticed were the eyes. _Jacob's eyes_. His black, shiny orbs that I loved so much. This huge beast felt so familiar the moment I met his eyes. Everything else faded away. Nothing else mattered. It didn't look like Jake but, I knew in my heart that it was him. I could feel _him_. I felt myself drowning in his eyes. His eyes pulled me in like a magnet pulling a piece of iron. My feet moved on their own accord and soon I was a mere inches away from the black button-y nose of my wolf.

His warm breath brushed my face which reminded me of my kisses and almost kisses with Jake, how his warm breath would brush my skin as well. I put my right hand up slowly, not trusting myself to sprung into any action quickly and startling Jake.

Yes, he was Jake. It didn't matter how he looked, or if he growled instead of talking. He was Jake, my Jake, my wolf. I didn't feel an ounce of fear in his presence, just the normal sense of love and being protected as I always did with Jake.

As my hand got near him, his gaze shifted from my eyes to my hand and I heard a little moan. I just kept my hand hanging in the middle, leaving the final decision to him. His mouth parted a little as he made a little gruffilng sound, his sharp teeth peeking. He inhaled my hand and closed his eyes.

Finally I felt soft furs brushing against my palm, tickling at first. Then my hand was firmly planted on above his nose, his eyes still closed, as if savoring my touch. I stepped a little closer and moved my fingers slowly through his silky brown fur. They felt just like his soft black hair when I brushed my hands through those.

I walked closer and stepped a little to his side, put my other hand on his head and kept brushing. He made some purring sound and looked at me with a glint. I could swear he was smiling at me. I smiled as I put my hand below his neck and brushed his furs there. He nuzzled my chin with his nose and I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Wow.." I almost forgot Leah's presence until she made an awing sound and stepped a little closer to us, her eyes a little larger than usual as she took in the scene before her.

"You wanna try?" I offered her a teasing smile as Jake huffed. I assumed he was laughing at Leah. He nuzzled my chin again and I felt a tiny lick by my right cheek. I laughed and hugged his neck, burying my nose in his fur. He smelt just like Jake did in his human form, like pine and wet leaves and something uniquely Jake. I breathed in the familiar scent when I felt his ears perking and he sniffed noticeably, his head turning towards the woods.

A male voice called out after.

"Jake!"

 **TTT**

 **Dun-dun-dun. Hope you guys enjoyed that. Please let me know your thoughts. Your reviews mean everything. Follow and Fav.**

 **Have a nice day. Until next time.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
